The Wolf and The Lamb
by Queen Hylia
Summary: Link Katsuo is 23 and works for a business company owned by Daphnes Hyrule. Zelda Hyrule is 17 and Link's boss' daughter. One day Mr. Hyrule asks Link to become Zelda's care taker; he agrees, but only for the money, or so he claims. What challenges do they have to overcome to be together? LinkxZelda Modern Day AU **RATED M FOR LANG/LEMON** **PLEASE REVIEW**
1. The Boss' Daughter

**Paring: **Link x Zelda

**Timeline: **Modern AU

**Warnings: **Swearing, Sexual Language, Drama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Legend of Zelda or the characters.

**AN: **_So I decided to go back through the older chapters and make them more up to date with what I have recently been publishing for all of my readers/future readers. So please bear with me while everything is a mess. _

_Thank you all! _

**Chapter One: The Boss' Daughter**

**.x.**

Every morning I woke up to the same goddess forsaken sound of my fucking alarm clock. I get up at the same time, 6:15 a. take a 20 minute shower, eat breakfast, get dressed and leave for work by 7:15 a. I went to the same shitty job every day. I worked in a business office building in the heart of Hyrule City, capital of Hyrule. My boss, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, was a fat fuck face who pissed me off every day. He looks down on his workers because he has become rotten from the amount of riches and fame he has. His ancestors are the ones who discovered Hyrule, and started most of the major business with in it.

I got in my car and checked the time, which took me by surprise. It read 7:05 a.m., which meant maybe for once I wouldn't be late. I started my small silver 2005 Kia, and pulled out of my apartment complex. I turned on the radio, but was disgusted by what they chose to play. Navi Light's song, Navilcious was playing through my speakers, which made me wonder why they were even playing this shitty song. It wasn't 2006 anymore, but then again, the more common music of today isn't any better. I sighed and flipped to the radio talk show Honest Hyrule.

"Well, Malon, tell us what is going on in the news today." The first host asked.

"Can do, Saria. Well everyone, it is official. Rauru Daphnes Hyrule is now engaged to the woman he has been seeing for the past few months." Malon announced. I rolled my eyes, like anyone actually gave a damn about that. "Rauru and his hottie, pop star Navi Lights got engaged last night at the party Daphnes Hyrule had thrown to celebrate his son's 25th birthday. It is unknown when and where the wedding will be." I shut off the radio and pulled into work.

I walked into the building, while putting my black tie on. I bid the receptionist a good morning and made my way over to the elevators. Somehow, I managed to get a lucky break and I work on the highest level of business deals. I punched in the button for floor 45 and waited for the door to close. It slowly started to shut, but I saw a blonde young lady running trying to catch it before it left. I stuck my foot in the door, causing it to open up for her. She flew herself inside, panting from exhausting.

"Can..you..press the button..for floor 45..?" She asked me while out of breath.

"I already did." I responded. She sent me a confused look, and slightly worried that I might be following her. "That's where I'm heading too, young lady. Don't get all freaked out." I told her, knocking her off of her high horse. I analyzed her face, which seemed oddly familiar. She had big bright sapphire blue eyes, and long blonde hair. She was a bit shorter than me, and also looked rather young. I looked away and decided to stop focusing on her before she started to think I was following her.

We reached the top floor, and the elevator dinged at it opened. A couple of my co-workers greeted me and I waved hello back. I walked over to my usual desk and began the same boring work I did every day. Taking calls, filling out papers, then copying and filing those papers. Some of the secretaries would stop by every now and then to chat about the social events I should be attending. I just sat there and listened to them, it was usually best not to argue with them.

"Link, Daphnes would like to speak with you." said Cremia, Daphnes assistant. I got up and followed her to his lair of doom, dreading whatever was about to happen.

"Ah, Link. Take a seat, would you." I gulped and placed my butt in the chair he pointed to. "Right then," he started "I called you hear because my daughter, Zelda, told me you stopped the elevator for her earlier, is this true?" He asked me while pointing up at her.

"Yes sir." I nodded at him. I saw him smile, a creepy smile, but also a good sign.

"Wonderful. My office needs more people like you, Link. Kind, but hard workers. Now, I know I always pick on you and give you a lot of crap, but I believe that it has made you one of my best workers, wouldn't you agree?" He asked. I just nodded, I really wasn't sure what to say.

"Excellent, this means I can trust you with this next task." He said confidently while leaning back in his large black chair. He coughed slightly. "My daughter, Zelda, is only 17 and I believe is in need of a care taker." Oh fuck. Hell no, there was no fucking way I was watching a snot nosed brat. I looked up at her, and saw her smile warmly at me. This had to have been her idea, but why?

He cleared his throat before continuing, "I know this is out of the blue, but out of all my top workers you are the only one I can seem to trust since you get stuff done. That is why I am asking this of you. I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think you could handle it." He said, looking me straight in the eyes with his piecing grey spheres. I could feel a sweat breaking out around my neck.

"What would this require me to do, sir?" I asked. I was rather curious as to what I would have to be doing, because it isn't like I can say no. If I did, chances are I would lose my job.

"Well, I just need someone to keep her entertained. I will pay for all of the expenses and even give you a $500 dollar raise." I felt my eyes bulge a little at his offering, which he seemed to notice because he smirked. "Do we have a deal, Mr. Katsuo?" He folded his arms, and continued to eye me down.

"Yes, Mr. Hyrule, we do." I answered him. My eyes shifted between the two of them. He smiled and nodded, then motioned for me to return to work. I got up and headed towards the door only to be stopped by his words again.

"Also, Mr. Katsuo, this will require you to make an appearance at all my social events. Make sure to dress sharp." He said. I nodded and thanked him and left the room.

Well, fuck. I cornered myself into the Hyrule family's lies and traps. My life was officially over. I walked back to my desk and rested my head against the cold hard wood for a minute. My mind was racing with thoughts consisting of 'Why did it have to be me?' or 'What if I fuck up and get fired?' Fuck my life.

The rest of the day went by at a turtle speed. Cremia had stopped by my desk a couple of times giving me numbers, addresses, and information regarding Zelda and Daphnes Hyrule. I had Zelda's cellphone number, Daphnes' cellphone number, and their home phone number, both of their emails, their house address, and Zelda's medical record. What did I get myself into? Babysitting a fucking kid, that's what. All because my greedy ass wanted that pay raise he offered me.

I left the building around 5:30 p. and began heading for my car when I got a text message from someone. I pulled my android out of my pocket and checked it and groaned. Of fucking course it is from Zelda, and of fucking course she wants to go get something to eat since the rest of her family was busy tonight. I sighed and texted her back telling her to meet me in the front lobby.

I waited a couple of minutes before the blonde emerged from behind the elevator and walked over to me. She gave me a really big smile, and I just raised my eyebrow at her. When she noticed I was questioning her actions, she just awkwardly starred at me.

"Are you going to tell me why all of this came up so suddenly?" I poked the question at her. I noticed her face had started turning a light shade of pink as she glanced down at the ground. I rolled my eyes. Whatever, it didn't really matter. "Come on, let's go. Where do you want to eat at?" I asked. She looked back up and me and smiled again.

"Olive Garden would be nice." Her voice chimed like soft bells in the wind. I nodded and the two of us headed out to my car.

* * *

_This is an edited version of the original chapter 1. I am working on re vamping the story to make it flow so much more smoothly with one another since there were rather large gaps in between updates for a lot of the chapters. _

_Thank you for your patience!_

_Till next time…_

_Queen Hylia _


	2. Olive Garden

**Pairing:** Link x Zelda

**Timeline:** Modern AU

**Warnings:** Swearing, Sexual Language, Drama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Legend of Zelda or these characters.

**AN:** _I am currently working on going through and revising for some of the chapters of this story. Some of them might just be formatting, others might be actual changes in the wording and so forth. I will post an AN at the bottom of the last chapter that faces revision for everyone to see. _

_Thank you everyone! _

**Chapter Two: Olive Garden **

**.x.**

As we pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the nearest Olive Garden, which incidentally was quite a bit away and that was probably what she planned. I tried to keep myself focused on driving as much as possible, but from time to time I would find myself glancing between her and the road. Of course, she wasn't really paying much attention to me; her big blue eyes were glued on the window, watching the city scape pass by us as I drove.

Something told me she didn't really get out often, maybe it was the way she was acted, or the way she dressed, or both, but I could just tell she didn't really go out often. Her soft long blonde hair fell down her small figure, stopping around her slim waist. Despite her fame and age, she didn't really dress like most stars do. She maintained a modest profile. She wore a long magenta dress that went down past her knees and the sleeves met at her elbows. The collar was rounded and dipped slightly below her collar bones. It was actually kind of shocking to see that she didn't appear in the news as much as her older siblings did.

"What are you looking at?" Zelda asked me, which caught me off guard. My eyes shot back to the road, and I acted like I had no idea what she was talking about. "Were you just looking at me? Were you being a pervert?" She asked jokingly, although it was kind of pushing my buttons.

"Oh for goddess sakes, kid. I was just looking out at the city skyline, just like you were." I said rolling my eyes at her. I was surprised she bought my lie. Of course, I would never actually try to get in her pants. She is my boss' kid, despite being kind of attractive and she is way too young for me. I couldn't help but to let out a light chuckle at the situation.

"Will you turn on the radio?" She asked. I didn't respond, I just reached for the button and pushed it on for her. The rest of the ride there was filled with shitty music and her singing to just about every song that came on. Needless to say, my head was pounding by the time we reach our destination.

When we arrived to Olive Garden around 6:45 p.m., which is when I normally eat. The girl zipped out of my car and into the restaurant before I could even turn off my car. I turned it off, got our and locked it behind me and followed her into the building. She was already talking to the hostess getting us seats for the evening. I walked up to the two of them and realized I noticed who the hostess was. It was my good friend from college, Romani, who is Cremia's younger sister. She's the reason I was able to get such a high paying job.

"Hey, Roma!" I walked around the podium and gave her a big hug, which engulfed her small figure. She patted my back, asking for release. I asked her where we would be sitting and she showed us the way.

"So, is this your girlfriend, Link?" Romani asked him. I was taken completely by surprise. My good friend thought I was dating this little kid? I started laughing at her question, which caused her face to turn a little pink. I started shaking my head no, and her response was to let out an awkward laugh.

"No, no! Goddess no. Her dad is paying me to babysit her." I told her. Romani nodded, and her face appeared to be relieved. I could hear Zelda slightly growling behind me.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not even here!" She yelled, drawing the attention of other customers. She crossed her arms, and shot both of us a glare. "Just because you're mad my dad asked you to take me out, and your little girlfriend is jealous doesn't give you the right to be a jerk to me." She whined. Well, this could have gone better.

I looked at Romani's face, which was as red as a beat. "I'm so sorry, ma'am" She apologized and took us to our table and left without another word.

"Did you really have to do that?" I asked Zelda. "You embarrassed my friend." She looked up at me from her phone and glared. She ignored my question and went back to doing whatever it was she was doing. I sighed and placed my face in my hands. This is great, just fucking great. I could feel my eyes rolling into the back of my head from annoyance.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before our waitress finally arrived. Thank goddess. She gave us our menus and told us what was on special and took our drink order. Zelda got a glass of water, and I ordered myself some wine. There was no way I would be able to make it through the rest of the night sober.

"You know, it isn't safe to drink and drive. I thought you were supposed to be responsible." Her words had a punch behind them. I could tell she wasn't going to forgive me anytime soon. She's just like a child. I sighed, there wasn't much I could do after all.

"It'll be fine, and I am responsible. I'm only going to have a little bit while we are here." I replied. She rolled her eyes and went back to her phone again. "What are you doing?" I asked her, and of course, she ignored me. Whatever, I don't really care what she is about. I pulled out my phone and decided to send a text to Romani.

_**L**__: Hey, I'm sorry for how she acted. She's just a kid, what can you expect? :P_

_**R**__: It is okay, Link. It isn't your fault she acts that way. It's whoever her parents are. I mean, they don't want to spend time with her so they are paying you to do it for them._

I couldn't help but to let out a slight chuckle from her text.

"What's so funny?" Zelda asked, looking up and me curious as to what I was doing.

"Nothing. My sister just sent me a funny message, that's all."

"Can I know what it is?"

"No, it is an inside joke." She huffed out in frustration and went back to her phone. "Do you know what you want to order? Our waitress should be back soon."

"Yes, I get the same thing every time. The cheese stuffed ravioli's with marinara sauce." I nodded, and decided to look at the menu to decide what I wanted. The waitress came back right as I finished deciding what I wanted. She placed a basket of fresh bread sticks and our drinks on our table and took our orders. Zelda got her ravioli, and I got a plate of chicken alfredo. Once she left, the two of us went back to ignoring each other.

I took a drink out of my wine glass, pursing at the slightly sour flavor. I took another gulp out of it, and smiled. Nothing could beat alcohol, well in my mind that is. A lot of people tend to argue with me and say sex or money is better, but I can't agree. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a virgin, I could probably pick up a chick or two if I tried, but I honestly prefer to be alone. As for money, I make a fair share working for her father, so it wasn't really an object of worry, yea, I love it and I'm a greedy son of a bitch, but drinking was my thing.

I glanced at my watch, it had been 10 minutes since we ordered our food, which was at 7:10 p.m. I looked around the restaurant attempting to find our waitress to ask her if our food was finished, and then I spotted her carrying out a large black platter with two dishes on it. Score! Dinner was here, finally. She walked over and placed the two entrees down in front of us. I dug in, not being able to contain myself since I was actually rather hungry; I just hadn't noticed it until my food was placed in front of me. I looked up and Zelda was slicing open her ravioli and eating them in smaller bite size proportions. I could see the look of delight on her face as she ate. Well, that is one less thing to worry about, and I went back to my own meal.

The creamy and smooth texture of the sauce, noodles, and chicken was perfect. I sighed in relief after I finished my meal. I patted my stomach and closed my eyes. I could still hear Zelda's silverware clinking and clanking as she cut up her ravioli. I peeked out of one of my eyes to see how much more she had left, and luckily she was almost finished eating.

"Can we get dessert?" she asked with a mouth full of noodle and cheese. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was looking at me while she stabbed her final ravioli with her fork, and lifted the whole thing up to her mouth. She placed the entire thing inside her mouth, which surprised me a bit since they were about as big as the top part of a cup or glass. She chewed on it a bit, and then swallowed. She threw me a really big grin that just read 'Dessert, now, please?' I sighed.

"Fine, you can get dessert, but it has to be to go." She clapped and cheered for a second, showing her excitement about the sugary treats. Our waitress came back and took our empty plates away and also took down Zelda's dessert order, which was a piece of Tiramisu. We waited a few minutes, and our waitress came back with our bill and her cake. I paid her, and then we left.

"Alright, time to get you home, Ms. Zelda." I said, feeling a bit excited and relieved to have her off of my hands. I heard her groan. "What, don't you want to go home? So you can get away from me?" I asked, trying to convince her that's what she wanted.

"No! Home is so boring. Rauru spends day and night with that annoying witch fiancée of his. Hilda is usually never home because she's off doing her modeling career. Sheik is too busy with school at Hyrule University to have time to hang out with me." She complained.

"Don't you have any friends..? Like kids you go to school with..?" I asked.

She shook her head and said "No. Daddy didn't allow any of us to attend normal schools. I've been homeschooled my entire life and I have no friends." She pouted. I kind of felt bad for her. She never got to be a kid and grow up with friends and do whatever it is girls do growing up. "He said it was too dangerous for us and his businesses. I've always had a private instructor. He let Sheik go to university though because of what she is studying. She wanted to be a crime scene investigator." I nodded, a bit surprised at how lonely her life was.

"Well, I am sorry to hear that." She didn't respond, and went back to looking out the window. "How do I get to your house?" She pulled up a GPS on her phone, which routed me to it. It was about 15 minutes away from where we currently were. No big deal, I followed the route it gave me, and we were there in no time. I pulled in the gates and dropped her off in front of the large mansion, and she thanked me. I watched as she ran up the stairs, and through the large white front door. I sighed, thanking the goddess for letting her go easily. I pulled out, and drove back to my apartment.

When I got home I was greeted by my cat, Fi. She started meowing like crazy when she saw me. She ran over to me and pawed my feet, which meant she was hungry and wanted something to eat. I went into the kitchen, and got her some dry cat food and poured it into her bowl on the floor. I rubbed her head in between her ears, giving her some affection since I was gone for a while today. I walked to the bathroom, got in the shower and began washing my hair. Halfway through the shower I decided I needed a beer to drink while washing.

I went and got Dos Equis out of my fridge and returned to my shower. Who ever thought of shower beers was a genius. Why not combine two of the most enjoyable things in life together? It was probably serendipity for whoever started doing it, and it is my own little personal slice of heaven. I washed my body and thought about what I would have to do tomorrow.

I have to go to work, obviously. Then I might have to hang out with brat face again. Then when I get home I have to invite Kaepora and Majora over to get caught up on stuff for work. Goddess, work just never goes away. I was drawn out of thought when my water nearly froze my skin.

"Ah, cold! Fuck!" I said as I slightly slipped while getting out of the shower. Luckily I caught myself on the frosted shower door. I grabbed my towel, dried off and then went to my room. I glanced at the clock, which read 10:06 p.m. Had three hours really gone by from when I last checked the time? I guess so. I pulled on a black pair of boxers and went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I brushed for a couple of minutes, making sure that my mouth was minty fresh and sparkling white. I rinsed out my mouth after I finished. I yawned and decided to head to bed. It was probably best to get a lot of sleep since I had no idea what tomorrow would have waiting for me. Everything was going to be different now since I have to take care of Ms. Zelda Hyrule.

Fuck my life.


	3. Zelda's House

**Pairing:** Link x Zelda

**Timeline:** Modern AU

**Warnings:** Swearing, Sexual Language, Drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Zelda or these characters.

**AN:** _I am currently working on going through and revising for some of the chapters of this story. Some of them might just be formatting, others might be actual changes in the wording and so forth. I will post an AN at the bottom of the last chapter that faces revision for everyone to see. _

_Thank you everyone! _

**Chapter Two: Zelda's House**

**.x.**

My alarm clock went off at 6:15 a.m., which interrupted my wonderful dream. I owned a huge beach house in Great Bay, which was on the far west side of Termina. Don't get me wrong, I love Hyrule, and as far as living goes it's a lot better here, but we have no beaches. We have a giant lake called Lake Hylia, but I don't want a lake house, I want a beach house. I sighed, all I wanted was to go back to my peaceful dream filled with quiet and the sun beating down on my skin.

I rolled out of bed and began to follow my morning routine. After everything was finished I realized I was a little bit ahead of schedule again and was pretty pleased to see that. I gathered my stuff for work and left my apartment and headed to the parking lot to get my car. I unlocked it and got into the driver's side. Before leaving the parking lot I checked my phone. I had 3 missed text messages all from Zelda. Holy shit, this is not good. She is acting like I am her new pal now.

_Z- 12:08 a.m.: Hi, Link! :D_

_Z- 2:13 a.m.: Are you awake? I am bored! Talk to meee! :b_

_Z- 4:36 a.m.: Text me when you wake up, please?:3_

I groaned and set my phone down. I started my car and began to head for work. Nope, just nope. There was no way I was on board with this whole _'Let's be friends!'_ ordeal. Just because I agreed to watch you doesn't mean we are friends, missy. I remembered last night and how she said she didn't have any friends. I felt a twinge of guilt in my gut. Fuck, maybe I should be nicer. She doesn't really have anyone else to talk to besides me. I sighed and rolled my window down. The cool spring air blew across my face and through my hair.

I pulled into the ginormous office building called "Hyrule Offices". Very original whoever named it. I walked in through the large glass double doors and headed for the elevator. Inside stood a tall slim woman. She had long grape colored hair that flowed perfectly. Her eyes shone like brightly shined rubies. He face was pale, and well sculpted; she had a slender nose, sharp cheek bones, and a nice slender jawline. I honestly couldn't help myself from starring at her. She pressed the button for floor 45, and I couldn't help but to wonder what she had to do there.

She slightly coughed, and I looked over at her. "Aren't you going to press a button..?" She asked me in a slightly snobby way. I gave her confused and slightly irritated look.

"No, I work on floor 45." I responded coldly. She raised her eyebrow; her facial expression appeared to be skeptical about what I said. "I do, really." I insisted. She rolled her eyes and looked away. Oh goddess, some attractive girls could be total bitches. I rolled my eyes at the thought of her. She acted like queen of the universe. The way she stood, the way she looked at me with demeaning eyes, the tone in her voice even rang like a bitch.

The elevator stopped at floor 45 and we both got off and she strutted off to Mr. Hyrule's office. I followed her steps until she was no longer visible. I went to my desk and called over Majora and Kaepora. They both showed up and we began to discuss stuff for tonight.

"So, one of our business' wants to expand to more locations and they want to have a board meeting with Mr. Hyrule." Majora explained. "They think it would be a great idea to add two other locations on the further parts of the city, which would increase business and consumer visits. Which, they wouldn't be wrong; adding more joints would be better. If we can put them in more places, people won't have to drive far away to get their products and they won't always be jammed packed, which isn't good for costumers or workers. I think we should try to convince Mr. Hyrule." She finished her explanation on the situation.

"Honestly, we just have to prove to him that he will make more money by opening up these food joints. If he doesn't think he will earn more business then he won't do it." I added in. "So, our main goal is to look at current levels of business, and maybe get some feedback from people in the city. If we got some people to tell us if they would purchase food from the place if it were closer, then that would make it easier." I told them. They both were nodding in agreement.

"Well, I guess that is where I come in handy." Kaepora added in. "I can easily get the results and form the graphics needed to convince him. I'll ask people where they live and if they would like another one opened up at the current one. That will only leave us with figuring out where we can put them." He finished. I tapped my chin for a minute.

"Well…" I started to say, unsure of if it was a good idea, but it was worth a try. "There is an empty plot of land over by my apartment building, and it is about 20 minutes away from the current one. I think that may be a good place to put one. There are a lot of apartment complexes in the area I live in." I looked at both of them, and they were nodding and agreeing. "So, that takes care of one location. Do either one of you have a map?" I asked.

Majora brought over a paper version map of Hyrule, and all three of looked at it. She placed pins in the map to indicate where the locations can be. Kaepora pointed to a place on the map which was about 45 minutes away from my apartment building. I looked a bit closer and realized that it was also right down the road from Zelda's huge ass mansion. I wasn't sure if I should agree or not... If I did she would be expecting me to buy her food from there, but if I said no I wouldn't be helping anyone besides myself.

"That looks great, Kaepora! What do you think Link?" Majora asked me. I starred at it for another second or two before answering.

Yeah… That's a great place for it, but I think that's where all those mansions are located, so they might not want a business like this near their houses." I glanced around at me team who nodded in agreement. "I mean, rich people aren't exactly dying to dine on a $10 dollar meal." I looked towards them, hoping I was able to convince them to look to a different location.

"Right. That is a good point, Link." Maybe we should look at a few other places available in the city." Majora responded. "Well, I guess the next place to put it would be on the south side of the city." She pointed to a potential spot near one of the outlet malls. Kaepora and I exchanged glances and gave approving nods. "Great! Now that is done. Now we need to start looking at numbers and estimating. Link, you can do that, right?" Well, I guess I did convince them. I nodded at her question. "Kaepora will take care of surveys and people's thoughts, and I will take care of boss and the company. This went by a lot faster than I thought. How about we cancel tonight's meeting and meet up next week. That way we have time to get stuff done, sound good?" She asked. Kaepora and I nodded in agreement and she smiled, and then they went back to their own desks to do their work.

I sighed and glanced up at the clock, which read 3:28 p.m. I checked my phone, which had a couple missed messages from Zelda. Not again… I think I am going to have to have a word with her about this… I clicked open my phone and read her messages.

_Z-12:34 p.m.: Hey! You didn't text me! :c_

_Z-1:45 p.m.: Are you busy at work? How is it?_

_Z-2:25 p.m.: How about you come over today after work? We can do something fun at my house!_

_Z- 3:10 p.m.: I'll be waiting for you in the front office after work today! See you later._

Fuck, looks like I wasn't getting out of this one. I should try to be nicer to her, after all, I am being paid on how well I treat her. I guess she isn't too bad, just a little immature sometimes. Maybe I should try and get to know her. I decided on trying to get to know her today after work. I nodded, but I was also sure I was going to regret my decision later.

The last two hours of work flew by rather quickly. I crunched my numbers and did the costs for how much building two more stores would be, and it was out there, but it was doable. It would be kind of nice to have one of the Hyrule Café's right across from my apartment. I could get coffee every morning, which was always a nice way to start the day off.

I finished my work around 5:15p. and said goodbye to everyone and headed for the elevator. I checked my phone, only to find Zelda had texted me again about two minutes ago,

_Z: I am waiting down in the lobby for you! :D_

Oh boy, she was serious, now I actually have to go and try to be nice and get to know her. I frowned at my phone, slightly disappointed that she had shown up. I want to be nice to her, and get along with her, but she makes it so damn hard because she's slightly annoying. I bit my bottom lip, trying to think of an excuse to get out of this. I pushed the button to the lobby in the elevator. It gave me about a minute to think of an excuse.

When I got down to the first floor and the doors opened, I saw Zelda standing about five feet away from the elevator. She waved a smiled at me and walked over. I gave her an awkward smile. My mind was racing, c'mon, Link! You can think of something!

"Hi, Link! Ready to go?" She asked me. I bit my lip again and exhaled.

"I don't think I can go, Zelda..." I started to say, and then I panicked and said the only thing I could think of. "I have a date tonight." Her eyes widen in shock for a few seconds, but then she started laughing a lot. My face turned slightly red at her reaction. Why in the hell was she laughing so much?

"With who!?" she cackled. "Who would willingly go on a date with you?!" I scowled at her. Now that was just plain mean to hear from a 17 year old brat. I could feel my blood start to heat up. "You aren't very nice, Link. Who would put themselves through that? Now really, what is the reason?" she asked me while still giggling. I just starred at her. My blood was beginning to boil. I gave her a nasty look and decided it was best to just go. I walked away from her and headed out to my car, but unfortunately she followed me right on my heels. I tried walking faster to lose her, but that didn't work. She started jogging to keep up with me.

I climb into the driver's side of my car and started it, but she was able to get in too before I could zip off and leave her alone in the garage. She lightly poked my arm, trying to get my attention.

"Awh, come on, Mr. Grumpy Pants. I was just teasing you a little. You aren't that un likable." She told me. I rolled my eyes.

"You act like I care what a 17 year old brat has to say about me." I said harshly. I made an angry face at her and could see she was slightly pouting. I exhaled sharply at her. "What is it?"

"I am sorry, Link. I didn't mean to upset you, that's all." She apologized to me. I slightly coughed. I guess she's okay.

"It's fine. I guess we should head back to your house then, yes?" I asked her. She turned to face me and gasped a little bit too.

"Wait, you're actually coming over? What about the date?!" She questioned me. I could tell I had taken her by surprise.

"I lied. I don't actually have a date." I told her the truth. "I just didn't feel like coming over, but it is fine. I can go to your house." I looked at her and saw her head fall into her lap. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Well, I can't take it back now. I started my car and began to make my way to her house, which was about 20 minutes away from work.

I pulled into her gates and parked on the drive way she pointed to. We got out and she ran over and grabbed my wrist. She drug me across the lawn and up the stairs, and then through the large white front doors. The inside of her house was humongous. A beautiful chandelier hung from the center of the front room. Two marble staircases looped in the room and led to the upstairs portion of the house. I looked around and noticed there were rooms in every direction.

The walls were white adorned with gold and red curtains and decorations. All the furniture I could see was sleek and black. There were family portraits on every wall in the house. Before I could finish looking around she grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs, and to the left. She was running through the hall, and pulled me all the way to the last door in the corridor.

She opened the door, and exposed her large bedroom, which was around the same size as my apartment. She pushed me inside and told me to make myself comfortable, and let without another word. I glanced around the room. The walls were painted a beautiful shade of baby pink. Her furniture was a shade of ivory. The floors were a dark wood color, but mostly covered up by fuzzy rugs pink and white rugs. She has a large round bed that was covered with light pink blankets. In the right corner there was a desk filled with a mountain of art supplies. She had a vanity for her to do her makeup at, a dresser for clothes, a couch, and a coffee table, a TV that hung on the wall. Her entire room made my apartment look like a piece of crap. I sighed out loud, soaking in all the luxury located in just one room.

I took off my shoes since she told me to make myself at home. I went over to her couch and sat down, my body sinking into the soft plush cushions. I picked up the TV remote and turned it on. The first thing that popped up was the talk show host Malon from Honest Hyrule was on. She was gabbing away about some couple who was on her show. I flipped through the channels, but I couldn't really find anything of interest.

After a couple minutes of leaving me alone in her room, she came racing back in with two other girls. I glanced up at the, and realized I recognized one of them.

"You! You're the girl from the elevator this morning!" I said while pointing at the tall girl with long strands of purple hair. Her ruby eyes were staring into my soul, I could feel them burning away parts of me.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to point at people?" She asked while sticking her nose in the air and placing her hands on her slender hips. I pulled my arm back awkwardly. Well, no, I guess my mom never did teach me that. "Well, are you going to answer me?" She asked another question while eyeing me again. I gulped.

"Uh, no, she didn't." Was the room hot, or was it just me? I felt a bit of sweat drip down my neck.

"And why not?" She asked while snarling at me.

"Well, uhm..." I began, but I wasn't sure how to say it. I decided to just be as blunt as possible. "because she died when I was really young." I watched as all three of their faced widen in shock, and then they all slightly dropped to a sad expression.

"Oh, I am sorry for asking then." She coughed slightly to clear her throat which sounded like it was tightened with tears. "I am Hilda, the second eldest child of Daphnes Hyrule and Amelia Hyrule. I am a professional model." She reached out her long slender arm, extending her hand towards me. I took a hold of it gently, afraid as if I might break it, and shook it. She dressed of elegance. A long white gown hung around her narrow figure; she had white gloves of the same color that laced up her arms to her elbows. Around the crown of her head she wore a simple gold head piece. She waved goodbye to the three of us, then left the room

"And who are you?" I turned to the other one to ask. She had long blonde hair, the same color as Zelda's, which was worn in a braid; she had bangs that laid in front of her left eye. Hilda. Her skin was the same milky white color. She dressed in blue tee shirts with dark skinny jeans and converse. She had bandages wrapped around her wrists and hands for some reason. And wore a bandana that covered her neck.

"I am Sheik, the third child of Daphnes and Amelia." She said while reaching out to take my hand. I grasped hers, and she grasped mine and gave it a hard squeeze and shake. "I'll see you two around. It was nice meeting you, Link. Also, don't think Hilda is rude or snobby. She just lacks a way with people, that's all." She waved bye to us and then left Zelda and I alone in her room.

"They seem to like you!" She chimed at me. I wasn't sure if that is what I would consider 'liking' someone. I shrugged at her and she gave me a slight pout. "Oh come on, Link. We have stuff to do." She said while giving me a mischievous grin.

"Like what?!" I asked, a bit concerned about what was going to happen.

"Oh, nothing…maybe some makeup, and a new hairdo… and a pretty dress…" she laughed at the face I made when she said that, so I only assumed it wasn't very attractive and my eyes and mouth were hanging wide open.

"Better idea!" I said, moving a little bit away from her and she raised her eyebrow at me. "Why don't we play hide and seek? A game like that would have to be crazy fun in a place like this."

"Okay, but if I win, I get to do your makeup!"

"What do I get if I win?"

"Anything your little heart desires." I felt my heart almost skip a beat at her words and how she said them. She practically whispered them. "I'll ask Sheik and Hilda if they want to play. We will hide. Whoever gets found first loses a point, and if either one of us can't find the other then we also lose a point. So, four rounds and whoever has the higher score wins, okay?" she asked. I nodded in agreement. "Let me get them!" she said as she ran out the door again to fetch her sisters.

Zelda offered me anything I wanted if I beat her in hide and seek.

But the question is:

What do I want?


	4. Hide and Seek

**Pairing:** Link x Zelda

**Timeline:** Modern AU

**Warnings:** Swearing, Sexual Language, Drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Zelda or these characters.

**AN:** _I am currently working on going through and revising for some of the chapters of this story. Some of them might just be formatting, others might be actual changes in the wording and so forth. I will post an AN at the bottom of the last chapter that faces revision for everyone to see. _

_Thank you everyone! _

**Chapter Four: Hide and Seek**

**.x.**

We all pulled straws to see who was seeking first, and of course with my luck I drew the shortest one and had to go first.

"Okay! Now count to 50, Link!" Zelda cheered while pushing me into a corner. I started counting and she, Sheik, Hilda, Rauru, and Navi all ran off. Just great. I waited about 2 minutes, after they all left the room to hide I. I figured that was enough time for them to find hiding spots. I left Zelda's room and started wandering the halls of their palace like house, looking behind every curtain and closet door.

I sighed. Well, this is not going to be easy at all. I began room hopping in search of the five of them. I found Rauru located in a guest room bathroom; he was hiding behind a shower curtain, however the light from his phone is what gave him away. We chatted idly as he came along to help me locate the other four hiders. He told me about how Navi and he had met during one of his father's business parties. She was apparently was a family friend and the two had hit it off rather well.

After a bit he texted Navi and said he wanted to come hide with her, which gave her away since he got caught. She told him she was hiding in the kitchen pantries. When we went down and found her she snacking on some sweet cakes and was super pissed to see we had found her because her fiancé gave her away to the seeker. He just brushed it off and made her come look with the two of us. I wandered off on my own, and they went to check the rest of the upstairs.

Just how many rooms did this house have? I found a back door, and went outside and there was a pool located in the backyard. Now, not your average size pool, I'm talking about one made for a king. It was like they had their own aquatic center. I started walking around to the rather large storage unit they had for their pool supplies. I was hoping one of the girls had wandered into it, thinking it was safe for hiding. Surely enough, I was right. Hidden in the shadows of the pool shed was a slender blonde woman. She glanced up at me when she realized she had been caught. Her red eyes locked with my blue ones and she smirked.

"So you finally found me. Who's left?" Sheik asked.

"Uhm, Zelda and Hilda." I answered her and she nodded.

"I figured as much. Let's go find them." I nodded and the two of us headed back in to find the remaining sisters. We wandered upstairs to Hilda's room. "I'm pretty sure she's hiding in here." Sheik said. We opened the door, but to Sheik's surprise her sister wasn't anywhere to be found in the room. "Well, I have been wrong before." I was walking out of the bathroom to meet up with Sheik when we heard a loud crash from down the hall.

"Damn it!" A girl yelled. Sheik and I ran over, only to find Hilda sitting flat on her ass rubbing her head. "Fucking metal armor gave me away!" She sighed and glared at the suit of armor that decorated the hall. "Well, looks like you found me. Let's go." Sheik helped her up and we both tried not to laugh at her for running dead into the decorative armor piece.

"So, uh, sis. How many years have you lived her?" Sheik asked her

"Not now Sheik. This isn't time for your sass." Hilda snapped at her. Sheik looked at her, trying to contain her laughter, but it wasn't working. "Shut up. It was an accident."

"Yeah, and accident that happens once a week! You're a run way model, you should be better at walking and looking where you are going that you actually are." Hilda rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Whatever." She stuck her tongue out and Sheik and then they both started laughing.

"Okay, where's Zelda?" Hilda asked. Sheik and I both looked at each other, then back at her and shrugged.

"I dunno. Navi and Rauru went off to find her, but I'm guessing that didn't happen." I told her. Hilda slowly nodded and caught my drift. We all sighed and decided to split up to find her. Of course, I had absolutely no luck. I wandered everywhere and couldn't find her. I went and sat down in the front room and waited for the others to come back.

About five minutes after I gave up the three sisters came running into the room. I looked up at Sheik and Hilda who were beaming at their accomplishment of finding their baby sister.

"Where in the goddess was she?" I asked them. They both made faces that made my thoughts go crazy. Was she on the roof? Or like, on the ceiling? I couldn't even imagine.

"Well, this little acrobat was hiding in the dumbwaiter." My jaw dropped. What the actual hell.

"What the actual hell. How?!" I looked at her, my face all wide and opened. She just smiled at me, which caught me by surprise.

"I'm just a great hider! That's all! So one point for Link because he found everyone." She grinned mischievously at me. Oh goddess no. I knew exactly where this was going. Hilda called her brother and told him to come meet us down in the front room so we could start round two. "Okay, Link, who did you find first?" Zelda asked me.

"Rauru. He was hiding in a bath tub." They all slightly giggled at that and pointed at him. "Well, I guess you are searching next, Rauru." I patted his back and he walked to the corner and began counting away. I took off upstairs and flung myself into the first door I saw, which happened to be a rather large coat closet. Perfect. Some quiet time to sit and think.

Okay, so I think I should decide what I want my prize for winning to be. I'm thinking a nice home cooked meal with some expensive wine sounds absolutely perfect. I could ask for a nice home cooked steak with some fried potatoes and just mmmhhm. I could feel my mouth starting to drool a little bit at the thought of it. I was picturing Zelda cooking my food for me as I waited while watching some TV, but I was snapped out of reality because the door opened and closed. I stayed hidden behind the coats for a minute, and then I realized it wasn't Rauru. I grabbed the girl from behind and covered her mouth and grabbed her waist to prevent her from bucking around or screaming.

Her small body jumped in my arms, and I spun her around to see the only girl that the goddess would allow it to be. Zelda. This was getting ridiculous. Her eyes grew wide when she saw my face from behind the coats. She pushed my hands off of her and started to bitch.

"Link! What the heck are you doing in here?" She whispered, but it was a really loud whisper that anyone near the door could hear. I put my finger over my lips and told her to shut up, but she disregarded it entirely. "You shouldn't grab a lady like that. It is impractical and rude!" She started talking louder, at a normal volume. Oh no, this wouldn't do. "Wait, we can't both be in here! This is highly inappropriate!" She said even louder. I heard a creek at the bottom of the stairs, meaning she had attracted someone's attention. Shit Zelda. And of course, she kept talking at that same volume. "What if someone finds us in here together?" I glared at her, giving her a look that read _'Can you please shut the fuck up for a second, Zelda?'_ She kept blabbing on and on about it, and I heard someone getting even closer, so I did the only thing I could think to do.

I pulled the small blonde behind the layers of coats, pushed her against the wall and silenced her lips with mine. Her lips felt like soft butter against mine. They were warm and plump and tasted like strawberries. I could feel her body tense up as I continued to hold her against the wall with my lips locked with hers. I began kissing her even more, gently moving my mouth with hers, showing her what to do.

That's when I heard the door open, and for a split second my heart stopped. Fuck, we were dead. I didn't want Zelda to cry out if I removed my mouth from hers, so I kept it firmly planted against her smooth pink lips. I opened my eye a bit, and could see the light from the hall beaming in slightly through the coats.

Goddess, if you love me, you will have them leave. I prayed over and over again in my head. Zelda's arms had dropped to her side and her body relaxed a bit and she started leaning into the kiss more. Wait, what? She was actually accepting this? Oh goddess, she's like 6 years younger than me, oh no. Oh no goddess, please don't. I looked down at her and could see her pale face, and her eyes close and I could feel her mouth starting to move against mine, trying to get the kiss going again. I looked back near the door and realized it had been shut. My heartbeat picked up really fast. I pulled away from her as fast as possible and looked at her. Her eyes shot open the second I removed my lips.

I was panting, and my eyes were wide with shock and disappointment in myself. How could I have let that happen?

"I am so sorry." I apologized to her, and then ran out of the closet door to the downstairs to find a new hiding spot without even looking back.

I had royally fucked up this time. I just planted one on my boss' daughter. Holy goddess. I was going to die. It is official. I found myself in the front room again, and I saw a small door that was located under the stairs. Perfect. I jumped in, and hid in the even smaller closet that was filled with cleaning supplies. I glanced up, and noticed a vent above my head. What? I could hear faint mumbling from above. Is that where Zelda is at?

"Oh goddess… That was my first kiss…" she slightly whispered. My face grew red as a beat. Oh goddess... I had taken her first kiss without even thinking about it. "Does this mean Link…likes me…? Or did he simply just want me to stop talking? I'm so confused…" she moped. I could feel a sick feeling beginning to form in my stomach. I am a sick bastard, holy shit. I just macked on a child and now she is all confused and worried. I am a shit person. I let out a low growl at my stupidity. I leaned against the wall, and accidently knocked a broom off of a hinge, and no more than a minute after that happened the closet door opened and exposed me. Hilda stood there smiling at me.

"Well, now all that's left is Zelda." She said. I nodded and began to follow her looking for her. "Link, you okay…? You seem… nervous." Hilda pointed out. Her words made my heart throb violently. Oh, I was far from okay. I shrugged and nodded. I can't let her know something had happened. "Okay, whatever you say." I climbed out of the closet and met her a few steps out of the doorway. "So, do you have any clue as to where Zelda might be?"

I shrugged. "Nope, I haven't a clue. I ran off one way, and didn't pay the slightest bit of attention as to where she went." I fibbed through my teeth. I tried adding in a genuine smile to make it seem like I was less on edge at the moment. She nodded and walked over to one of the couches and took a seat.

"Well, I found you and I think that's enough work. I'll let the others find her." She flipped open a magazine they had sitting on their coffee table and began to browse through it. I glanced around, unsure of what I was supposed to do next. "Feel free to take a seat if you have no interest in looking for her. I didn't really either. Zelda always insists we play these games. I usually only agree because I know she doesn't really have anyone else to hang out with." Hilda huffed while flipping through the magazine. I nodded and took a seat in the cough that was adjacent to the one she was placed in, and pulled out my phone and began browsing the internet.

About five minutes later the other 3 came down to where we were sitting accompanied with Zelda. She held a very bashful posture and wouldn't look in my direction at all. I felt a twinge of guilt in my heart. I should have just covered her hand with my mouth, or hell, let the two of us be found. I doubt anyone would have thought it was that suspicious.

"So, I am getting kind of bored to be honest." Navi said. We all looked at her and Rauru agreed. Sheik and Hilda rolled their eyes at them.

"Okay, well I guess this means we are done. I have some fashion stuff to work on, and Sheik mentioned she had homework to do." Hilda said too. I nodded and the rest of them went back to their rooms, and left Zelda and I standing in the middle of her front room. She started fidgeting a bunch, and then looked up at me.

"Does this mean I won..?" She asked me. I sighed, I owe her this much.

I nodded. "Yes, you win, Zelda." Her face lightened up a bunch when I said that. She smiled brightly, and grabbed my arm and pulled me back to her room. Oh goddess, what did I say?! She pushed me into a chair, and before I could object she began painting my face with makeup. The textures were gross and weird. How in the name of the goddess do girls wear this stuff?! I tried to move away from her brushes, but that only caused her to death grip my face and hold me in place to prevent me from messing it.

"Sit still!" She yelled and began putting eye shadow on me. I was freaking out. I was nervous about her accidently poking me in the eye with these death contraptions. I honestly do not understand why girls wear this stuff. I sat there and pouted as she coated my face with a powder. "Almost finished!" She said as she began painting lipstick onto my lips. "Don't mess this up." She ordered me. I nodded slightly, trying not to mess her up. "Okay, done. Take a look!" she said while stepping out of the way of the mirror.

Oh goddess. I wasn't sure what to think. My face had been covered with a light foundation, and I had a pink blush on the apples of my cheeks. I was wearing a neutral colored eye shadow theme with black eyeliner and mascara. My lips were painted a nice rich red shade. As I observed the makeup, I could feel my dignity level dropping a bunch. I sighed and looked at her. This was absolutely miserable. She smiled and ran off to her closet. I sat there waiting for her.

She came back a few minutes later with a black dress and threw it in my lap. "Put this on." She said and then went a plopped down on her bed. I didn't argue because I owed her this much for kissing her. I sighed and went into her bathroom and changed.

How in the hell do these contraptions work? I started pulling it up my hips, but it wouldn't go. Can I pull it over my face? I wasn't too sure, but decided to try any way. It went right over and I was careful not to smudge or ruin my face paint. Once I got the dress on, I looked in the mirror and almost cried. This was ridiculous. I am a grown ass man, in a 17 year old girl's dress. What am I doing with my life?

I walked out to her room, and when she saw me she busted out laughing. "Priceless." She pulled out her phone and began to take pictures of me. "Smile, Linkle!" She laughed and I gave her a face that read _'Fuck you, Zelda. Fuck you.'_

After she finished taking pictures she made me change back into my normal clothes, and removed the makeup, which was a devil to get off. She scrubbed my face like 3 to 4 times to completely remove all of the makeup, which my face skin go raw. After she finished that, it was around 7 p.m. which meant I needed to head home to feed Fi.

I said goodbye to her family and drove off back to my apartment, which was shitty compared to their mansion. I pulled in, and got inside and Fi greeted me.

"Did you miss daddy?" I asked my sweet little kitten. She mewed at me and I got her a fresh bowl of food and water, then hopped into the shower. Well, maybe she isn't mad I kissed her. I guess we shall see. I scrubbed up really well, washed my hair, and rinsed off. I jumped out and dried myself off.

I got dressed and checked my phone, which had 3 missed messages.

_Z- 7:05p.m: Hey, I had fun today._

_Z- 7:45p.m: Text me back when you can._

_R- 7:50p.m: Hey, Link. Do you want to go on a date tomorrow night?_

I re read the text from Romani over and over again before responding. I smiled slightly.

_L- 8:03p.m: Yeah, I would love to. We should see a movie and maybe get some ice cream after it? _

Send.


	5. Date Night

**Pairing:** Link x Zelda

**Timeline:** Modern AU

**Warnings:** Swearing, Sexual Language, Drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Zelda or these characters.

**AN:** _I am currently working on going through and revising for some of the chapters of this story. Some of them might just be formatting, others might be actual changes in the wording and so forth. I will post an AN at the bottom of the last chapter that faces revision for everyone to see. _

_Thank you everyone!_

**Chapter 5: Date Night**

**.x.**

I woke up and checked my phone, which read 6:03 a.m. Well, I was getting up about 12 minutes earlier than usual. I slowly pulled myself out of my warm comfy bed and walked to use the restroom. I sighed and looked down, and was greeted by my usual piss hard. I dropped my boxers and let myself feel relief. I washed my hands, and then went down stairs to get something to eat.

I made myself a bowl of cereal and turned on the news. I watched as the morning show discussed the new amusement park that was opening up today. I'll have to ask if Romani wants to go to that, it would be a lot of fun to spend the day with her. The show flashed back to the announcers and they confirmed the dates of the Hyrule Festival that would be taking place in Hyrule City on July 28th-31st. Well, looks like there is another thing Romani would want to go to, but that's still two months away.

I finished eating my breakfast then cleaned up my bowl and went upstairs to get dressed. I pulled on my black slacks and white button up dress shirt and grabbed my black tie. 'Professionalism is key' as Mr. Hyrule would always say. I slipped on my long black socks and then put on my black dress shoes and grabbed my phone and car keys. I gave my sweet kitty, Fi, some fresh food and water kissed her goodbye and went on my way to work.

Once I got in my car I checked my phone to find 2 missed messages. One from Zelda, which I'd read later, and one from Romani. I tapped on my conversation with Romani to view her text which read

_R- 7:03 a.m: Hey, cutie! Are we still on for tonight?! :D I can't wait to see you._

My heart slightly fluttered at her message. I could feel a smile forming on my face and I tried to force it to stop, but it didn't work. This is awesome, she thinks I'm cut

_L- 7:04 a.m: Yes! I will meet you at the movie theater at 6 p.m. Dress nice!_

Since I was going to it straight after work I didn't want her to feel like a slob when she saw me in my formal wear. I smiled and started my car then drove to work.

Majora, Kaepora and I talked a bit more regarding the café wanting to expand to more locations. We did more number running and looked at current profits. Kaepora said he did some of his surveys and most of the people he asked said they think it would be a great idea for new ones to open up due to convince. We all agreed we would address it with Mr. Hyrule after the weekend passed. We wrapped up, and after we finished the rest of my work day went by in a blink of an eye.

At 5:30 I rushed out of the building to get to my car so I would be at the theater in time to meet Romani for our date. I was actually excited because this was the first time in a year or two since I had even gone on a date; most of the reason why was because I just hadn't really found a girl that sparked my interest. I hopped into my little silver car and made my way to the theater that was about 20 minutes away from work.

Sure enough, by the time I had gotten to traffic and to the theater it was about 6:05 p.m. I parked my car and started walking towards the building. I spotted Romani sitting on one of the benches located in front of the fountain. Her ginger hair was done in curls and she wore a form fitting little black dress with some black kitten heels. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It was like a movie: a beautiful girl sitting on a bench by herself in front of a fountain as she waited for her date to meet her. The two would have a wonderful time together and dance and drink and just live life merrily together… Did I want that with her…? Maybe…

I walked over to her and sat next to her, pretending not to see her. She looked over and gasped a bit. I could tell she was taken a stray by how handsome I looked, and I smirked a bit. I sometimes had that effect on women.

"Hi, Link." She said sweetly.

"Hello, Romani. Fancy meeting you here." I looked at her, and smirked. She smiled and giggled a bit. I stood up and held out my hand. "Ready to go, sweets?" I could see her start to blush slightly, which made her even cuter. She placed her small hand into mine and we walked to the ticket booth. I bought both of our tickets to see some movie called _The Fault in Our Stars_ which was the movie she said she wanted to see. We went inside and got our drinks and popcorn, which we both asked for extra butter. We went to our assigned theater and grabbed a couple of seats near the back row and waited through the previews for the movie to start.

Two hours later we walked out and Romani was sobbing her green eyes out. Well, I guess it was a kind of sad movie. Two kids with cancer fall in love and it's all magical and wonderful. Then they spend a loving trip in Amsterdam, make love, and then one of them dies. It is a slight tear jerker. I tried to comfort her and tell her it was only a movie, but that just seemed to upset her even more. I sighed, girls. I don't think I'll ever understand them.

We walked to my car and got in and I drove to the ice cream place by the theater. I ordered her a double scoop of vanilla, like she wanted and I ordered myself a double scoop of mint chocolate chip, which was my favorite flavor. We sat at a table inside and enjoyed our sweet treats as we held hands.

I studied her face. She had soft, skin that was slightly tanned. She was wearing golden eye shadow, with midnight black eyeliner and her eyelashes were thick and coated in a black mascara. Her face had a beautiful radiant glow to it, almost like a princess of the sand. Her ginger hair was thick and curled to perfection. I was starting to lose myself in her looks, until she waved her hand in front of my face.

"What are you looking at, Link? Do I have something on my face?" She asked me. I shook my head, to answer her question and as a way to snap back to reality. She slightly laughed her adorable laugh. The door opened and the bell attached to it chimed which caught her attention. She looked at the door, and her eyes got a bit wide suddenly.

"Who is it, Roma?" I asked her. I watched as her face slightly dropped, but then her eyes met mine.

"It's that girl you were with that night at the restaurant, and she's with another girl." I felt my eyes bulge out of my head. Had Zelda followed me here? Oh great, it was like I couldn't go anywhere without her finding her way to me, and to make it even worse she was with her older sister Hilda. I could feel her dark stone red eyes on me, questioning what I was doing here. I groaned a bit. "Link, they are looking at us." She whispered to me. I could feel my temperature rise slightly. That little twerp. I set spoon back into my cup of ice cream and leaned across the table to plant a kiss right on Romani. My actions of course, took both of them by surprise. I felt Romani gasp against my mouth, but then she accepted my kiss; I also heard Zelda gasp from behind us, and I can only assume she left because the door chimes went off almost incidentally right after we kissed.

I pulled away and Romani looked back to where they were. She looked at me and smiled brightly, which meant they had probably left.

"Hey, we've known each other for a while, maybe we should tried to make this an official statement?" I asked smoothly.

"Yeah, I'd like that, Link." I sighed and smiled at her. That was a relief to hear, maybe now I could get Zelda off my back. I remembered what happened a few weeks ago and what happened in the closet and a twinge of guilt came across me. Damnit. There wasn't going to be any easy way around my actions, and what I just did isn't going to make it any easier. I couldn't help but to sigh and push it out of my mind. It was all said and done, I couldn't really take anything back.

"Ready to go?" Roma asked me. I nodded and we got up and threw our trash away and headed back to my car. We got in and she told me where her apartment was and I drove to it. When I pulled in, before she got out she leaned in and we made out a little bit, but something was slightly unsatisfying about it. She climbed out and I cruised back to my own place which was about 50 minutes away.

When I got home I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed with Fi. I read my messages that I had missed. I started with the most recent which was from my girlfriend.

_R- 9:55 p.m: I had a wonderful time tonight! I'll text you tomorrow. We should go out again next weekend. Maybe to the new amusement park?_

I called that one. I responded to her with a goodnight and a yes. Well, looks like that will be happening after all. I went back to my inboxes and saw I had 4 missed messaged from Zelda and I felt a pain inside my chest. I sighed and clicked open our conversations.

_Z- 7:00 a.m: Have a good day at work!_

Oh goddess, this isn't going to go well.

_Z- 12:06 p.m: Can you come over today? (:_

Fuck, I am a bad person. I kept reading.

_Z- 4:45 p.m: Link? Are you there?_

_Oh my goddess._

_Z- 8:53 p.m: I'm sorry for bothering you. I get it, you like her and I'm just a kid you have to watch over. I'll stop trying to be friends… But I want to know, what happened yesterday? Why did you do that?_

Shit, I don't even know what happened yesterday. She wouldn't stop talking and I panicked then ran. I was nowhere near being a good guy. I need to tell her and set her straight.

_L-10:01 p.m: I am sorry, Zelda. I do not know what came over me yesterday. I panicked because you wouldn't stop talking and I could hear that the seeker was getting closer and closer to finding us, which would have been very bad. So, I did the first thing I thought of to make you be quite. I am sorry for violating you and confusing you. We can still hang out, because frankly, you aren't as annoying as I thought. I would like to try to be friends._

A few minutes passed by before I got a response.

_Z-10:03 p.m: Okay, Link. It's fine. I am sorry for causing problems. Are you busy next weekend? We should go to the amusement park to hang out, if you are okay with that. I'm going to bed now. Let me know. Goodnight_

Next weekend? Didn't I tell Romani we would go next weekend? Now I have to pick between the two of them. Romance or my job? Oh no, things were not playing out in my favor.

Fuck.

Oh goddess, help me, what do I do?


	6. Life is a Roller Coaster Ride

**Pairing:** Link x Zelda

**Timeline:** Modern AU

**Warnings:** Swearing, Sexual Language, Drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Zelda or these characters.

**AN:** _I am currently working on going through and revising for some of the chapters of this story. Some of them might just be formatting, others might be actual changes in the wording and so forth. I will post an AN at the bottom of the last chapter that faces revision for everyone to see. _

_Thank you everyone!_

**Chapter 6: Life is a Roller Coaster Ride**

**.x.**

Well, in the end it turned out Zelda was who I was going to the amusement park with. On Wednesday Mr. Hyrule pulled me into his office and told me I was getting Friday off to take his daughter out to the park, however, he was also paying for us to stay overnight there and spend the next day out shopping. Just great. Not only did I have to spend all of my weekend with Zelda, I had to cancel plans with Romani. I didn't even have the heart to tell her why, but I am guessing she probably knows why, and I know that this wasn't going to end well at all.

I got out of bed at 8 am and got ready. I went to the bathroom, washed my hands, and then ate breakfast just like every other morning. I went back upstairs and put on a pair of khaki shorts with a smoke colored shirt. I walked back into the bathroom and brushed my hair out and into its usual style. I headed back downstairs to check how much money Mr. Hyrule had given me to spend over the course of the two days. I counted the all the 20 rupees he had given me, which totaled out to 1000 rupees. Goddess, why did he give me so much money? He said he already paid for the hotel room; maybe he just wanted us to have enough.

I was also slightly concerned with why the two of us had to share a hotel room. It just doesn't feel right to me, at all, but I don't get paid for complaining. I sighed and gathered up the stuff I would need for today and tomorrow. I grabbed my pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, toothbrush and paste, my laptop, my chargers for my phone and laptop and my hair brush. I threw all of it into my travel bag and headed for the door.

"Well, I guess I have to go pick her up now." I said as I kissed Fi goodbye. I managed to hook up her food and water to be refilled whenever it gets low so she won't die from lack of nourishment. I got into my car and began to drive to Zelda's house which was about a half hour away from my house. Traffic in the city was surprisingly light this morning. I drove through the city, passing all of the buildings that ascended into the clouds, or so it looked like. I pulled into the right turn lane so I could turn onto the road that would bring me to her house.

I sped my way down the empty road and passed a few other giant houses, but none as large as hers. I pulled up to the iron gate that shut off Hyrule manor to the rest of the world. The gate guard recognized me and opened it up so I could drive on it to collect the girl. I pulled up in front of the marble stair case and called her.

_Ringing._

_Ringing._

_Ringing._

"Hmmm?" A high pitched voice picked up.

"Hey, I'm here Zelda." I heard a squeal come from the other side of the call.

"Okay, come on in. We are eating breakfast then heading out!" She told me, then hung up the phone. I groaned. Did we really have to eat now? I knew I wouldn't be able to fight her on this, so I got out of my car and headed in through the front door. When I was inside the scent of delicious breakfast hit me fast. I followed to enticing smell to the kitchen, where I found Zelda and her older sisters making breakfast. Hilda was making bacon, Sheik was scrambling eggs, and Zelda was flipping pancakes.

"Smells delightful." I told the trio and they all turned around and smiled.

"It was Zelda's idea." Hilda told me, then looked at her baby sister while smiling. I looked over at her too, and she looked at me and smiled. Her delicate face caught me off guard slightly. Our eyes locked, her sapphire ones with my blue topaz ones. I could feel my face get a bit warm, which caused me to break eye contact. I coughed slightly to regain my composer.

"Well, is that so? Maybe this won't be as great as it smells." I grinned at them and Hilda and Sheik laughed.

Zelda glared at me. "Well lucky for you. You don't have to eat it if you don't want to." She spun around and went back to making pancakes. Hilda and Sheik shrugged then went back to preparing the food. I sat down at the table and waited for them to finish. It took the three girls only a few more minutes to complete our breakfast. They brought over three platters which were coated in mouthwatering foods. I took a plate and placed three pieces of bacon, enough eggs to feed three people, and three pancakes. I began scarfing down my food, unaware that I was actually starving. I got through my third pancake and noticed that they were all staring at me while I was eating.

"What? Have you never seen a starving person eat before?" I said through bites of food, which caused them all to bust out laughing. I swallowed my food and crossed my arms. "What's so funny?"

"Well, Link, you're eat like a caveman." Hilda said through giggles. I rolled my eyes at them.

"So what? I'm hungry and this amazing food isn't making it any easier. You should be glad that I love your cooking." I said before I dug back into my breakfast. I watched as the other girls looked at each other and shrugged, and then they dug into their food too. By the time they had finished their plates, I had eaten two plates of food. I sighed and patted my stomach. "Now, that was some great food!" I smiled at all three of them, content with the meal they had provided for me.

"Thanks, Link. I'll be sure to keep in mind for the next time I need to feed a pig." Sheik threw my way, and the two other girls burst out into a fit of giggles. I rolled my eyes at all three of them.

"Are you ready to go, Zelda?" I asked her. She nodded and got up and ran upstairs. Well, I guess she was excited. A few minutes later the girl came running down in her outfit for the day, which was denim shorts, a pink crop top, and black converse shoes. She had her backpack thrown over her right shoulder. Her hair was pulled back into ribbons that laced through her shiny blonde hair. She ran over to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the door.

"Bye Hilda! Bye Sheik" We both called halfway out the door. She drug me down the stairs and right to my side of the car. I unlocked her, and we both got inside. She threw her stuff into the backseat and out of her pocket she pulled out her iPod and a cord to hook it into my car.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She looked up at me while she was plugging in the cord.

"Playing music? I thought we could use some jams since we have a long car ride before we get there." I sighed and let her continue with her plan. I started the car and began to drive out of her manor lot. I turned left onto the road and sped off down it to get back into the city. Her iPod played songs from blink-182, My Chemical Romance, Paramore, Fall Out Boy and other similar artists. I was slightly surprised because it was all music I enjoyed too.

"Did you stalk me or something?" I asked her jokingly. She was taken by surprise at my question.

"No! I just really like this music. Why, do you?" She said in her defense. I nodded at her, which made her smile. It was slightly weird to know we enjoyed to same music. A song by Paramore called "Last Hope" came on and we sang to it while we cruised to the park. Zelda danced while we listened to songs by our favorite artists. It was weird, I had never met anyone who liked the same kind of music as me. Most people enjoyed today's crap music. It was also weird to know we had stuff in common. I glanced over at her as she swayed back in forth in my passenger seat.

She had a smile that was gleaming bright; her skin was glowing in the sunlight. For a moment I couldn't help but to notice how angelic she looked. I couldn't help but to stare at her. She looked up at me and smiled, which made me snap back to reality. What in the hell was I thinking? She is 17 and I have a girlfriend. I shook my head and focused on my driving again. She turned the music up a bit more and went back to singing and dancing.

After an hour and a half of driving we pulled into the parking lot for the hotel and went through the giant glass doors and into the lobby. We walked up to the hotel main desk and I talked with the clerk who gave us our room keys. After I got them, I went out to the car and loaded out bags onto the bellhop and took it up to our room, which was the pent room on floor 25. I threw our bags down right inside the room and headed back down to the lobby to meet with Zelda.

We walked over to the park, which was about 10 minutes away from out hotel. We walked over to the ticket booth. I paid the 40 rupees for the both of us and we headed in and she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the closest roller coaster. I glanced up, only to see that it went in loops and cork screws multiple times. Oh goddess, save me.

We waited in line for about 20 minutes, and they were the most anxiety filled 20 minutes ever. I have a fear of coasters and well, theme park rides in general. So many bad things can happen on them, like death, or the sudden loss of limbs, or loss of items. There is a lot to be afraid of. When we got to the front of the line the park workers directed us into our line, which was line 10 and it was the very back. I tried to back out last minute, but Zelda shoved me into the cart and made me sit down. Before I even had a chance to run for it she pulled the handle bars down over us, trapping me inside. I could feel a nervous sweat start to break out.

I think it was time to confess. "Zelda, I've never been on a roller coaster before." She turned to me, and was extremely shocked by my statement.

"You have never been on a roller coaster before?" She asked me. She sounded like she didn't believe me.

"Uhm, no I haven't" I started breathing a bit heavier. Our eyes were locked and I started to panic slightly. "What do I do?" I asked her. She shrugged and turned back forward. Oh hell, goddess, please send help for me. "Zelda, please, hel-" I was cut off by the roller coaster launching us off. I grabbed the first thing my hand could cling on to, which was her soft pale hand. The hand's owner looked at me, and I looked at her and she could tell I was terrified. We went through a loop and I couldn't help but to scream. She was looking at me, and laughing and I kept screaming. Loop after loop after loop, was this ride never ending? I felt myself run out of air, and it felt like I was suffocating in fear.

My eyes were wide, and my grip tightened on Zelda's hand. She pulled my face close to hers, and she whispered soft words in my ear.

"It is okay, Link. You can hold my hand if it makes you feel better."

My blood was pumping in my ears, causing them to pulse. I wasn't sure what I was feeling on the inside. There was this jolt of adrenaline, followed by a wave of sickness. The ride pulled into the ending a slightly jerked to a stop. She and I climbed out of the cart, and I tried to walk, but my legs were shaking like a baby deer's. She slightly giggled at me and pulled me away from the ride.

We walked to one of the spinning rides together, well, it was more like she was dragging me to it. We got in the cup and she started spinning us around. I joined her and we started going faster and faster. Our hands were flying trying to grip the wheel and go at maximum speed. We let the wheel and momentum carry out since we were both too tired to keep spinning us around.

I looked over at her and her face beet red and her hair was astray. I chuckled slightly, which grabbed her attention.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked me while reaching over to ruffle my hair. I swatted her hand away while trying to defend my hair.

"Hey! Stop that!" We both busted out laughing. Our pod was finally starting to slow down as the ride came to a stop. When the ride attendant came over to release us we were both laughing manically at one another. He coughed slightly, which grabbed our attention and he motioned for us to get out of the ride. We both hoped out and walked to the exit.

"Hey, Zelda." I said.

"Yea?"

"See the ride right there?" I pointed a bit in front of us to a roller coaster that was inside a building.

"Yea, what about it?" She asked.

"I bet I can beat you to it." I said, and then I bolted off in the direction of the ride. I looked back only to see her standing there in a daze for a second. I kept running. When she realized I wasn't stopping she started hauling ass after me to beat me to the ride, but I was already half way there. I could feel the wind rushing against my face, and my heart was pumping as I dodged other civilians wandering around the park. I reached the line and turned around only to see her about a foot away. Damn, she runs faster than I would have thought. I gave her a sly smile, and she gently slapped my chest.

"Let's go!" She said grabbing my arm and pulling us into the line that led indoors. The wait for this one was longer than the other rides we had been on. We made idle chat while waiting in line, and by the time we did reach the front we had covered many topics. Also, by the time we reached the front I realized I needed to piss insanely bad.

We climbed into the cart, and put the belts on and then pulled the bar over us. She grabbed my left arm and squeezed, which for some reason made me have to pee even more. Holy shit, this was bad. I gave her an awkward smile, which she didn't even see because the entire room was so damn dark. I was looking around to see if I could find a worker so I could see when we would be launched into the unknown, but sadly I had no luck finding one in the darkness. I sighed and looked at the dark hole that awaited our cart to soar through it.

I let my body relax a little, which was a terrible idea because a few moments after I did we were slung into the void. Neon lights glowed throughout the ride as we twisted and turned on the track. Zelda clung to my arm and I clung onto her. Wait, what was I doing? She might get the wrong message. I squeezed my eyes shut, and prayed for it to be over soon. I tried not to think about what we were doing, and more on how I was trying to hold my bladder in so I didn't explode on the both of us.

Finally, after a minute or two of pure darkness and chaos the ride came to the stopping station. I jumped up and onto the platform and started heading for the exit.

"Hey! Wait up, Link!" Zelda called out from behind me. She jogged to catch up with me and gently placed her soft warm hand in mine. I jerked my hand away and looked at her. I realized that by doing that I had probably hurt her feelings. "Link? Are you okay..?" she asked me.

I nodded. I was, for the most part. "Yea, I really have to use the restroom, though." I said and started heading for the nearest restroom, which was not too far away from the ride. She trailed behind me, which worried me. I reached around and grabbed her small hand with mine and brought her beside me. I didn't say anything,

I just walked hand in hand with her to the restroom. "I'll be right back. Stay here and wait for me please." I told her as I walked in to do my business. I was in and out pretty quick, but not quick enough. When I exited the bathroom I noticed a group of guys cornering Zelda and hitting on her. My eyes popped out of my head and I ran over to her. I grabbed the one on the end and threw him out of my way. I put myself in front of her, guarding her from the asswipes.

"Who the fuck does this guy think he is?" One of them shouted aggressively. The other two shrugged and startled grumbling.

"I dunno, but he's pretty ballsy. Jumping out to protect this sexy little lady." The one on my right side snorted. One of them tried to grab me, but I gave him a nice hard knee to the dick, and watched as he fell over in pain. The other two came at me at once. The bigger one grabbed me and restrained me from behind, while his smaller friend starting slamming punches into my gut and chest. I felt myself finding it harder to breathe.

I starting kicking and flailing, nailing the smaller one in the chest, and then the jaw. He fell back on his ass, which gave me the chance to turn my momentum onto the bigger guy. I used the back on my head to slam into his nose, which caused him to release my arms. I slipped out and managed to fall onto my knees. Now's my chance. I grab Zelda, who was shaking so badly. I slung her into my arms and booked it back to the hotel with her.

I raced us back to the hotel so quickly I didn't even notice that my leg was bleeding. Shit. I didn't have time right now. I carried a shaken Zelda back up to our room and placed her down on one of the giant fluffy beds for her to relax. I went to the bathroom and took one of the wash rags and dampened it. I wiped off the dried blood, and the dribbled blood from my knee scrape.

I walked back out to the main room and found Zelda curled up on the bed sobbing. I sat down next to her and patted her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up at me with her large blue orbs filled to the brim with her hot tears. Two large droplets spilled out of her eyes and she closed them. She threw her arms around me and started sobbing more.

"I.." she hiccupped. "I was so scared, Link!" I was caught off guard by her actions and words. I did the only sensible thing I could do, which was to pull her into my arms and hug her. I stroked her hair, which smelled of strawberries, as she cried into my neck. I said soft soothing words to her, which made her calm down. Not too long after sitting there in my arms she stopped crying. I just kind of held her, because I didn't think she wanted to move.

I wasn't exactly sure how long we had been sitting there, but she eventually fell asleep. I gently placed her in her bed and under her covers and tucked her in. I sighed, and gave an awkward laugh. I walked over to my bags and grabbed some pajamas. I walked to the bathroom, hopped into the shower really quickly, got out and dried off. I changed into my t-shirt and boxers. I climbed into my bed and slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

I found myself sitting in a beach, surrounded by a sea of black. The darkness was lapping at every dimension. Thick grey clouds shrouded the land I was standing on. Where was I? I started walking to find help. The air was so dense and hot it felt like I was eating oatmeal. I fell to my knees, and starting coughing and grabbing my throat. I was suffocating. My mind and body were slowly starting to go numb from the lack of air in my system.

I jolted awake in my bed. My body was covered in sweat and I was gasping for air. I placed my hands down beside me, and felt something on my right side. I pulled down the covers, and saw a small pale blonde haired girls nestled into my right side. I sighed. I used my left hand to wipe some dripping sweat off of my forehead. I didn't feel like waking her up, so I let her stay pressed up against my right side. I laid back down beside her, but on my left side so she was facing my back. I closed my eyes, and fell back to sleep with no dreams for the rest of the night.


	7. The Morning After

**Pairing:** Link x Zelda

**Timeline:** Modern AU

**Warnings:** Swearing, Sexual Language, Drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Zelda or these characters.

**AN:** _I am currently working on going through and revising for some of the chapters of this story. Some of them might just be formatting, others might be actual changes in the wording and so forth. I will post an AN at the bottom of the last chapter that faces revision for everyone to see. _

_Thank you everyone!_

**Chapter 7: The Morning After**

**.x.**

I spent the rest of the night tossing and turning while Zelda slept beside me like a rock. I drug myself out of bed and went over by the window. I looked out and watched as the sun slightly peaked out from behind the horizon. The hot orange color bled into the cool blues of the morning sky, causing the colors to make a slight gradient of colors. It was a lot nicer out here, rather than where I lived in the city. The sky was always covered with a layer of grey from the pollution that stained the sky.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a glass bottle of cold coffee from the fridge; I opened it and began to take sips out while watching the TV that was hanging from the wall. The small green haired girl and the taller red headed one talked about the Hyrule family, like always. I glanced over at Zelda who was still sound asleep in my bed. I felt a slight smiled form on my lips. Her soft pale form was curled up in a ball of comfort and warmth. Her golden locks were sprawled out onto the bed and tangled with one another.

"Apparently, Zelda Hyrule has an unknown suitor, Saria." The red headed girl mentioned. Her words brought my attention back to their show.

"Really now? Is there any known information on him or them, Malon?" Saria replied.

"Well, Mr. Hyrule hasn't said much on the matter just that it was in the works. However, he did mention that he will announce what is going on at his annual Christmas Party." Malon told the watching audience. I could feel a weird feeling in my gut. I wasn't sure if I was angry, or worried. My eyes were drawn back to Zelda's sleeping form. I wonder if she knows anything about this. That's when the crazy idea hit me.

What if I am doing this because Mr. Hyrule wants me to be her husband?! My eyes grew wide, like they were almost budging out of my head. No, no that isn't it. I'm just here to see to it that she is taken care of, I'm like her man- nanny. Yea, that's it, I'm her manny.

I went back to watching the show, letting the thought escape from my head. Really, the rest of what they talked about was Navi and Rauru's wedding, which was happening in about a year. Hilda's modeling career going up, and how she would be traveling more often and going international. Sheik's college education, and last, but not least, Mr. Hyrule's apparent affair love child.

My brows furrowed at the possibility of this news. I could never see Daphnes betraying Amelia like that, however, it could be fathomable. Sometimes even the most unlikely things to occur, wind up happening. I mean, look at my situation. I am basically befriending Zelda, and growing closer with her and her family. Something I never thought would happen in a lifetime. I directed my thoughts back to the news of their potential half-sibling.

"Tetra, you say? Why does that name sound familiar?" I racked my brain, trying to think of where I could have potentially heard that name before, but came up short. "I guess maybe I don't know a Tetra, but that name does sound oddly familiar…"

I shut off the TV; I was done with hearing about the gossip that surrounded her family. She was my friend, and I didn't like hearing the things they would always say regarding them. None of them were actually bad people. Daphnes took a little getting used to, but he was surprisingly kind and not a total jack ass. Hilda came off cold, but after a bit of coaxing, she warms up and then she is absolutely warming. Sheik was quiet, almost too quiet, but she did have a sense of humor.

As for Zelda, well, she was Zelda. Warming and funny, she was childlike, but that's what makes her complete. Her almost childlike behavior that is fun to mess with. They may not have been a perfect family, but honestly, they were pretty well off. What they have is definitely better than what I had growing up. I sighed and looked at the ground. Things were pretty hard for my younger sister and me growing up. I looked back at Zelda. She's had everything she has ever wanted, but it isn't her fault. It's because her ancestors were fucking smart as hell.

I shook my head and walked into the bathroom and splashed some cold water onto my face. I dried myself off and walked back into the room. I glanced at the automatic clock which read 10:08 a.m. Well, maybe I should wake her up so we can go shopping and head back home. I walked over to the bed she was currently sound asleep on. She looked at peace while she slumbered. I couldn't help but to wonder what picture of imagination flowed through her mind right now. I thought back to my dream from last night, the one where I was alone and being suffocated by the black fog. I couldn't help but to question if it meant anything, but decided that it was unlikely, since it was just a dream after all.

I clutched Zelda's small shoulder and started to shake her a bit, trying to wake her.

"Hey, Zelda. It's time to get up." I spoke.

No response.

How heavy of a sleeper could this girl be? I started shaking her a bit harder, and grabbed both of her shoulders to get more force behind my motions.

"Wake, up, sleepyhead!" I cried out at her. Finally, her eyes slowly drew open, and she looked at me with a blank gaze. For some reason, I felt like this should have been the other way. "Time to get up, Zelda. We have stuff to do today." I chimed at her, and flashed her a bright grin. She groaned and threw her head under the pillows. I couldn't help but to chuckle. "Awh, c'mon, Zelda. Don't you want to go shopping? And eat nice food…?" I coaxed her. She slowly came out of hiding and looked at me.

"Maybe…" She yawned. She rolled over onto her back and looked at me. "Where are we eating?" she asked.

"Anywhere you'd like."

Her eyes widened at me, then went to slits of suspicion.

"Really?" She asked, skeptical of my statement. It was slightly shocking. What had brought about her suddenly being doubtful and suspicious of me? I hadn't lied to her. I nodded at her, promising she could decide where we were eating at. She smiled at me and climbed out of bed and began to get ready.

I waited for her to finish getting ready before I even started fixing up myself. Man, she was taking forever to get ready. She got out of bed around 10:15, and now it was 11:20 a.m. What could she be doing? Girls getting ready was almost like some sort of witchcraft or black magic. I sighed and walked to the window which viewed over the amusement park. Too bad our day was ruined yesterday, it was going so well. I shrugged and thought about what we were going to do today.

I had decided to take her out to dinner after we went shopping to make up for how yesterday ended on such a bad note. I pulled out my phone and started looking at my messages.

I had a couple texts from Romani asking how work was and if there was any chance I'd be getting done early this weekend. Shit, that's right. I hadn't really explained to her why I was unable to hang out with her this weekend. I just told her I had work to do, and left it at that, but I'm pretty sure she's pissed.

_L: Hey, I'm sorry for not texting much. I have been super busy. What are you doing?_

Send. Alright, let's see how this goes. I waited a couple minutes for her to respond, but nothing. Was she sleeping, at work, busy, or just simply ignoring me? I felt my phone buzz in my hand, which meant Romani replied…hopefully.

I checked it, only to find it was an email from my boss. Oh damn it. I opened it, but all it was is information for his summer get together next weekend.

Oh… well that could only mean one thing… I have to go with them since it is his social event. Oh well, I guess it is just more paid time to have fun.

"Hey, ready to go?" a bell like voice chimed from behind me. I turned around and looked at Zelda. Her hair was in ring curls and she was wearing a baby blue dress that hugged her perfectly. Her makeup was simple, but exquisite. I could feel my face starting to lightly burn with red. "Link?" her voice snapped me back to reality. I turned away and headed for the door.

"After you." I motioned for her to exit the room, and she did; then the two of us began walking to the lobby.

After driving for 15 minutes we finally arrived at our destination, which was the outdoor mall, and holy hell, was it packed. I zipped around the parking lot for a while looking for a spot to park in.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Zelda whined. I scrunched my face, ignoring her complaints and stayed focused on what was important. "OH, Link! They have a Hyrule Purses here!" Zelda gasped while clinging to the window starring at the shops. I rolled my eyes. Oh great anywhere but there. She was going to spend the next three hours in there, and I know this for a fact. I looked to my left, and noticed an empty spot. I turned the wheel sharply, which knocked Zelda off my car window and she fell onto me while I pulled into the spot.

"Hey! Why weren't you wearing a seatbelt?" She just smiled at me and pulled herself off out me, and then practically jumped out of the car and took off to the mall. I got out after she did and locked my car and followed after her.


	8. Surprises Around Every Corner

**Pairing:** Link x Zelda

**Timeline:** Modern AU

**Warnings:** Swearing, Sexual Language, Drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Zelda or these characters.

**AN:** _I am currently working on going through and revising for some of the chapters of this story. Some of them might just be formatting, others might be actual changes in the wording and so forth. I will post an AN at the bottom of the last chapter that faces revision for everyone to see. _

_Thank you everyone!_

**Chapter 8: Surprises Around Every Corner**

**.x.**

I glanced down at my watch which read 2:37 p.m. I let out an annoyed sigh. I had been chasing Zelda around the mall for the past 4 hours.

"Zelda, c'mon, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her down the corridor of the mall. "We're going to get some food, no if's and's or but's!" She gave me a grumpy face, but didn't object.

"Wait!" She pulled back on my arm, causing me to turn around and face her. "You said I could pick where we ate at!"

"Oh… Did I?" I played with her. I gave her a mischievous smile. She stomped her foot at me. "I don't recall saying such a thing." For some reason, I was having way too much fun messing with her.

"Yes you did!" She ran at me and playfully punched my arm. I busted out laughing at her. "What's so funny?" I could see her getting more frustrated with me.

"Okay, okay. You got me. Where do you want to go?" I asked her. She looked at me. I glanced down into her blue orbs and could only see confusion.

"Why do you do that?" She asked me.

"Do what?"

"Act like a jerk, and then suddenly change your mind and be nice? It's very confusing and misleading." She said to me. I felt my face scrunch up with her abrupt words. I honestly didn't have an answer for her. "Well?" She poked my arm trying to get an answer out of me.

"Well…I..." I gulped slightly. "I'm really hungry, let's go, okay?" I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the food court at the mall. "Where to?" Her eyes were locked onto out hands.

"Uhm.. Anywhere is fine..." She said to me. I nodded and pulled her into the Hyrule Pizza Kitchen. "Yea, this is fine." We sat down at our table and for the most part, we sat in silence.

After ate we decided to head back to Hyrule City and wrap up our weekend. The two of us sat in my little silver car stuck in traffic.

"Hey, Link can I ask you something?"

"Yea, sure."

"What do you see in Romani?" I looked at her. Her eyes were glued out the window.

"What's with this all of a sudden?"

"I was just wondering. She's kind of boring, honestly. She felt really…in organic when we ate at Olive Garden. Too polite and felt like she didn't have much of a personality. She just doesn't really seem like the kind of person you would date."

I could feel myself getting agitated with her words. "What the hell does that mean?" I asked her.

"I'm just telling you the truth. She isn't the one for you. I can just tell. I mean, hell, weren't you supposed to have this extravagant weekend with her, but here you are with me. I know my dad asked you, but he wouldn't fire you over this. He gets that you have a life too. So why? Why are you here with me instead of her?"

"Okay, Zelda, you're reading too far into this. I am here because your dad asked me. That's it." Or was it? Was I really here just because he asked me?

"Does she know you kissed me?" I felt my eyes widen in surprise. Why was she bringing that up? We already fucking talked about that.

"No. You and I already talked about it. So it's over and done with." I retorted to her. She snorted.

"Whatever you say, Link." I rolled my eyes at her and went back to focusing on the road.

She's just a teenager, how would she ever understand how I felt. She didn't even know Romani like I did. I glanced over at her. Her pale face was resting on her small hand and her eyes were focused out the window. I sighed and went back to the road. She's wrong about Romani though. She has a sweet and down the earth nature, which is what I liked. I wasn't into all the crazy.

After driving for a while we pulled into her driveway. It was about 7:45 p.m. and getting dark. "Well, here you go Miss Zelda." I said. I popped my trunk so she could grab her bags.

"Will you come help me?" She asked me. I could hear in her voice a bit of sadness. Why was she sad?

"Yea, sure." I responded to her. I got out of my car and went to my trunk to pull out her large suitcase. "What do you have in here, Z? It's crazy heavy!" Her eyes shot to me as I called her Z.

"What did you just call me?" She asked me.

"Z?"

"Why?" There was the sadness again.

"What do you mean 'Why'? Am I not allowed to have a nick name for you?" I asked her. I set her bag down on their concrete driveway. I started to lean over her while resting my arm on the top of my trunk. "I mean, we are friends after all. I felt like it would be nice. I mean, I can stop if you don't like it." I told her. For some reason I could feel myself being drawn to her, and this time it wasn't for the sake of a game. I let my free hand run through her long blonde hair. I could see her face was a lovely shade of scarlet and I couldn't help but to let out a slight chuckle.

"What are you doing, Link? You have a girlfriend…" Ahh, right. Romani, my down to earth and sweet girlfriend. I slightly pulled away from Zelda and nodded.

"You're right. I do. Well, I shall see you later this week then, okay?" I told her while backing away from her. She nodded at me. I turned around and headed for my car. I got in, and sped out of their drive way and back to my apartment. When I got to my room, I opened the door only to find someone standing in my kitchen. Their figure was slightly illuminated by my sink light.

"Welcome home, Link." A smooth voice greeted me. The figure turned around and turned on my overhead light.

"Oh my goddess. Why are you here?"


	9. Past Memories

**Pairing:** Link x Zelda

**Timeline:** Modern AU

**Warnings:** Swearing, Sexual Language, Drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Zelda or these characters.

**AN:** _I am currently working on going through and revising for some of the chapters of this story. Some of them might just be formatting, others might be actual changes in the wording and so forth. I will post an AN at the bottom of the last chapter that faces revision for everyone to see. _

_Thank you everyone!_

**Chapter 9: Past Memories**

**.x.**

The girl who broke my heart many years ago stood in my kitchen. Her frame was outlined by the dim glow of my sink light. My tired and irritated blue eyes met with her frozen grey irises. I couldn't stand to look at her. I shook my head and turned my line of vision to my front door. I opened it and motioned for her to exit my apartment.

"I'm not going anywhere just yet, Link. We need to catch up for a bit first." She snickered at me. I turned my focus back to her and watched her strut herself over to my black leather couch. She threw herself down onto my piece of furniture and motioned for me to join her.

"Well, come on. I'm waiting." She whined at me. I rolled my eyes and shut the door. I walked over to where she was sitting and sat down on the couch and kept as much space between the two of us. "Oh, don't be like that, Link." She said as she slide across the couch to sit right beside me. Our thighs brushed and the sensation sent a cold chill down my spine, which she took note of.

"Well, what do you want, Lyra? I don't have time for these bullshit games." She was taken back by the bluntness in my words.

"Well, if you insist on being that way, fine. I'll get to the point. Link, I miss you, and I want to have a second chance."

"No way." I said. "There is no way that is happening. I have been perfectly fine these past three years without you in my life, and after what you did I realized that I am way better off without you in my life." I heard her sigh at my response. I looked over at her. Her eyes were locked onto me. I stared into them for a bit, searching for any sign to see if her words were true, but of course, I found nothing. Her eyes had always looked so empty and unforgiving.

"Why must you be this way?" Her voice said, lacking the same emotion as her eyes. She stood up and then was standing right in front of me. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Oh I can guarantee by the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to turn me away again. Trust me, Link. You know how I work, I always get what I want. No matter the costs." She began to laugh hysterically at me. "HAHAHAaahahahaaaahh. Oh Link, if only you weren't so stubborn. This could be so easy for you. By the way, your little girlfriends aren't that cute or great. And in the end, you will realize you are meant to be with me. One way, or another." She said to me. I looked up at her face, which was painted with a sly grin and troublesome eyes.

"I'll see you soon, Link." She said to me as she walked out of my apartment. I turned back to face my door.

"What the fuck just happened, Goddess?" I asked. I stood up and went to the door to lock it, hoping that it would keep her out. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the light. I glanced up in the mirror only to find she had left me a little message on my mirror. Bold red kiss marks stained the glass of my mirror. "Just great." I sighed as I pulled out a washcloth to clean off the mess she had made. "What else did she do to my house? Also, how the fuck did she find out where I live and manage to get into it?" I groaned at the thought of how she could have done it.

After I finished cleaning off my mirror I walked into my bedroom and approached my bed, which had pictures scattered out onto it. Some of them were pictures of her and me from back when we dated. I rolled my eyes at them. I looked at the others that were placed on my bed. Some of them were of Zelda and I hanging out, and others were of me by myself and a few were of Romani and I. I dropped the pictures and backed up against my wall and slid to the ground.

"How the fuck does she manage to do this shit?" I rested my head against the cold drywall. I glanced down at the pictures that laid on the floor in front of my feet. There were pictures from where Zelda and I first met, to when we were at Olive Garden, and the theme park. The ones of Romani and I ranged from us in college to last week when we went on a date. And the ones she had of just me were mostly just me going to and from work. I placed my hands against my face and let out a scream of frustration. My kitty Fi came running to my side and pawed at my thigh. I picked her up and placed her into my lap.

"Oh, Fi. I don't understand how or why she does this shit. We literally haven't talked since we broke up three years ago. It was her own fucking fault too. We went to different colleges and she wound up cheating on me with a bunch of guys and I wouldn't have found out if I didn't plan that small trip to visit her one weekend by surprise." I sighed at the thought of what happened. I couldn't stop the flashback from happening.

I remember getting to her dorm room and hearing her moans through the thin wood door. At first, I thought she was doing something else, and that she was thinking of me, but I was surely fucking mistaking. I opened her door, and saw her on top of another guy and having what appeared to be the time of her life. I remember watching her scream at me to get out of there and that I ruined everything for her. And after she finished yelling I walked out of the college campus and went back to my sister's house and lost it.

I felt a small wetness on the left side of my face. I raised my hand to meet the tear that had escaped my eye. I cleared my throat and got off of the floor. I placed Fi onto the empty side of my bed and then I crawled into the left side to go to bed.

This was one hell of a way to end my weekend. To think, I actually had a really nice time this weekend, and then she had to come back and ruin all of it. Although, she does look different than she did all those years ago. Her hair is a lot darker blonde now and it has grown out a significant amount. Her face lost a lot of its baby fat and became a lot more slender looking.

I groaned at myself. Stop thinking about Lyra, Link. She literally doesn't mean anything. She is a very toxic person and you cannot let her back into your life, if you do, it is game over for you and everything in your life. I nodded at my new thoughts regarding her.

I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. Everything will be better in the morning.

_The grass was soft beneath my feet and I could feel the wind blowing through my golden locks. I heard a woman laughing from behind me. I turned around only to see the girl that has haunted me for so long, Lyra. The two of us stood underneath the shade of a giant oak tree. She smiled at me and held out her hand, which I gladly took into mine. The two of us began to run through the giant field that laid beneath the bright blue sky. We ran until we were out of breath and then we laid side by side and stared up at the sky pointing at clouds and guessing what they looked like._

_"Link?" Lyra's soft voice rang at me. She rolled onto her side and leaned over me. Our eyes met with one another and I could feel a fire within caused by looking at her._

_"Yea, Lyra?" I answered her._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too." And the two of us leaned in and our lips softly met in a kiss._

My body jolted awake at the dream I had. I could feel sweat running down my back and my heart was pounding in my head. I rolled over to look at my clock, which read 3:36 a.m. I rolled onto my other side and curled back up into my bed. Even after all these years, she still affects me. I remember that day so well. It was the last day of summer before we went our separate ways to college. It was probably our last really happy memory together before everything got burnt to ashes.

I felt around my bed to find my phone, and failed to find it. I got out of bed and walked into my living room, and sure enough I found it resting on my leather couch. I picked it up and checked to see if I had any messages or notifications. And with no surprise, I had 3 missed texts.

I pulled up my inboxes to see who had messaged me. 2 from Romani and 1 from Zelda. Thank Goddess she hadn't texted me. I let out a slight sigh and trekked back into my room. I climbed into my abundance of blankets, plugged my phone into its charger and went back to sleep for a few more hours.

_This was the last chapter that had been edited. _


	10. In the Heat of the Moment

**Pairing:** Link x Zelda

**Timeline:** Modern AU

**Warnings:** Swearing, Sexual Language, Drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Zelda or these characters.

**Chapter 10: In the Heat of the Moment**

**.x.**

It had been a week since Lyra had showed up unannounced to my apartment, and surprisingly she hadn't reappeared during that time. Not to say I wasn't happy with her not arriving at my house again, however it did leave me in quiet some confusion and pain. In the past four years since the end of our relationship I had managed to block her out of my thoughts and move on with my life.

It was a Friday afternoon in early August and I had just gotten off work. I walked out of the elevator and saw my red haired ivory skinned girlfriend waiting for me near the front door. When she looked up and saw me she waved at me and met me halfway to the door.

"Hi, Link! How was your day today?" Romani chimed in a surprisingly chipper voice. This was the first time she had ever met me at my work since we had started dating, so I was a little thrown off.

"It was alright, just typical work stuff and city planning stuff. Kind of boring, but stressful." She nodded, pretending to actually be interested in what I was talking about. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. "Not to sound rude of course, but we normally don't meet here." I followed up with. She seemed to be taken back a little bit by my question, but she didn't seem offended.

"Well, I just figured we could hang out today. It's been a while since we have actually had time to ourselves, if you know what I mean." She said in a sly tone. I couldn't help myself from giving her a cheeky grin. I thought back to the last time Malon and I actually had done anything by ourselves, and it was almost a month ago. We had been dating for maybe about 3 months, and I guess she was ready to go all the way. Of course, I am not going to complain.

"Well, I don't see why not." I responded to her. I couldn't help myself from dipping down and planting a firm kiss on her lips. My actions caused her face to flush in a red color. I let out a light chuckle and took her hand in mine. We walked out of the building and to my car, which was now parked in the parking garage across the street. Mr. Hyrule told us he wanted us to start using it instead of the parking lot. I was getting ready to pull through and leave the garage, but to my luck my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was of course Zelda calling me.

I answered the phone and started driving again. "Hey, whatsup, Zelda?" I looked over at Romani and saw her slightly tense up at the sound of her name. That's weird. "You need to go to the mall? What for?" I asked the blonde over the phone. "Well, I would love to, however, I am kind of busy right now." Which of course, she didn't take that for an answer. "Alright, fine, whatever, I'll be there in15 minutes. Be ready to go." I sighed and hung up the phone.

"Are you going to kill me…?" I asked my girlfriend. I turned and watched as she rolled her eyes. "I know you said you wanted time alone, but this is also part of my job." I tried to explain the arraignment to her, but of course it only made her more upset with me.

"Why is that even an arraignment? Why do you have to care for his daughter? Why didn't they hire a nanny or have her mom look after her like normal people do?!" I could tell Malon was angered by it, but I wasn't sure what to tell her, but I tried my best to explain the situation to her.

"Mr. Hyrule didn't want just anyone taking care of her. He needed someone her could trust with his child. He doesn't have time to go through hiring a nanny and doing interviews. And her mom has her fashion line to work on. I know it doesn't make sense, but it is still part of my job." Romani let out a frustrated sigh and didn't continue the conversation.

The car ride to Zelda's house was pretty much awkward, and then got even more awkward once Zelda was actually with us. Of course, the whole time Zelda was with us Malon didn't talk at all, and I would occasionally watch her send Zelda dirty glances, or roll her eyes anytime she talked. I glanced down at my watch and saw it was going on 8:10 p.m. We had been here for about 3 hours now.

"Hey, Zelda, I think we should start heading out now. I have some stuff I need to finish up tonight so I need to go."

"Yea, that's fine. Thank you for bringing me out here, I had a lot of fun. My sister, Sheik is actually here waiting to pick me up, so I have to go anyway." Before I knew what was happening, Zelda ran up to me and gave me a tight hug and thanked me again before running off in the other direction.

I shrugged off the hug and turned to my girlfriend, Romani. "Ready to go?" I asked her. She looked at me with the face of pure disapproval, but didn't say anything. "Okay, uh, let's go." I said and started walking towards my car. We had walked to my car without another word and when we got in she finally spoke.

"Yea, I think I'm just going to go home for the night, Link." I felt slightly confused and disappointed in the fact she wanted to leave.

"Did I do something to upset you, Roma?" I asked her. She turned to me and her eyes were wide with shock and anger, which made me realize I had just asked a stupid question.

"Did you do something?! Yes, and no. yes because you continuously hang out with her and act like it isn't a huge deal, and then when I ask you for a day where just you and I hang out, you invite her along, acting again like it isn't that big of a deal. And no because you never put any time of effort into our relationship and I'm sick of it. I am not just going to sit around and pretend everything is okay. I have had enough." She let out an angry huff.

"Wow... Romani, I really am sorry. I didn't know that it bothered you that much." That all I could manage to say to her. I saw her roll her eyes at my statement. "I guess I will take you home now." I said, and I did. I dropped her off at her parent's house and then began to drive back to my apartment.

I let myself in through my front door and immediately made my way to the fridge. I pulled out 2 beers and entire bottle of wine. This past week had made me feel like absolute shit, and I was at my tipping point. I needed to get drunk and forget about everything. I took the cap off of one of the beer bottles and began to drink.

Finished.

Repeat.

Finished.

Then I opened the bottle of wine and began to take swigs out of it. I could feel the warmth growing from inside my stomach and felt it spread all over me. I was sat on the floor or my kitchen a couple swigs into the bottle as I heard a knock on my door. I stood up, and stumbled a bit as I did. I placed the bottle on the counter and stumbled my way to my door. When I opened I didn't realize who it was at first because my vision was slightly blurred, but then I heard her talk.

"Link, what are you doing…?" Lyra's voiced penetrated me. I stood there and starred at her, and watched as she pushed her way past me into my apartment. I shut the door behind her and slowly made my way back to my bottle of wine. She watched me as I took a huge gulp out of it. She took a couple steps towards me, and in her hand, handed me something that appeared to be aspirin. I took it out of her hand and popped it into my mouth and had a small drink to flush it down my pipe.

She helped me to my couch where we sat and she continued to question what I was doing.

"I just, I haven't been having a great week." I slurred to her, which made her giggle. I could feel my body going slightly numb and I couldn't help but to let out a low chuckle at it. I turned my glance to Lyra and couldn't help but to notice she was wearing an outfit that really complimented her figure. I started to remember things back from when we were together. The way she felt, and smelt, and everything in-between. I let out a slight groan and turned myself away from her.

"You need to leave, Lyra." I attempted to stand up, but failed and fell right back onto the couch.

"Why, am I making you uncomfortable?" She started scooting closer to me. I felt a wave of heat rush over me. Part of me wanted to push her away, but part of me wanted to bring her closer to me. I gave in, and pulled her closer to me. She let out a shocked gasp at my sudden actions. Her skin felt as soft as I had remembered it being.

The two of us met in a kiss that turned into a heated passion and the rest was history.


	11. Ghost

**Pairing:** Link x Zelda

**Timeline:** Modern AU

**Warnings:** Swearing, Sexual Language, Drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Zelda or these characters.

**Chapter 11: Ghost**

**.x.**

The next morning I woke up with a throbbing headache, and an ounce of confusion.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

**AUGUST 28th**

It had been three weeks since Romani and I had gotten into that huge argument, since then I have done a lot more as far as spending time with her alone, and making sure that she was happy with me and our relationship. We had decided to go out for dinner tonight to have a night away from the stress of work.

We had decided to go out to dinner and then dancing, and then followed it up with a nightly walk down by the river. The two of us walked alongside each other hand in hand while walking down by the water front. The lights of the city illuminated out way. We were laughing at some stupid jokes and for the first time in a long time I felt normal and happy.

"Okay, so when I was 7 I thought it would have been hilarious to curl up into a suitcase while my older sisters Cremia and Malon pushed me down a flight of stairs. Needless to say our mom didn't think it was too funny, and they got into trouble." Romani laughed at her own story. I realized that she had said Malon, and part of me was curious if it was the same Malon as the really popular TV show host.

"Wait, Romani, is your sister Malon the TV show host with Saria?" I looked at her faced, slightly puzzled. I had a feeling it was because that Malon also had long auburn colored hair, her eyes weren't blue though, they were a hazel based color. And they both had freckles that lined their faces.

"Yea, it is. There was a time when Malon was actually very nice, and not super gossipy, however that Malon disappeared as soon as she turned 12 and entered 7th grade. It is kind of sad. She disowned us as her family since we didn't meet her ridiculous standards as to how we should be living." Romani gave a slight sad sigh to the memory.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up then." I pulled her into a warm comforting hug and placed a small kiss on top of her forehead. We started walking down the path again, however this time Romani was hugging onto my arm. I noticed that a little bit ahead there was someone sitting on a bench. Romani was too busy laughing at something I had told her to notice them, but that didn't stop me from seeing them.

They looked my way, and the two of us made contacts. I realized instantly who it was, and it was the one person I didn't want to see. They gave me a sly smirk and started walking towards us. I stopped walking, which Romani noticed and she gave me a confused look. Romani noticed the girl walking towards us, and slightly clutched onto my arm with more force.

"Wow, Link, fancy meeting you here." Lyra's voice sounded almost sarcastic, like she knew we were going to be here tonight. "And look what the cat dragged in!" she snapped at Romani. "I see you found yourself a girlfriend. Was the quirky blonde with the big tits not putting out enough for you, Link?" She hissed at us. I was taken back by her words.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Lyra?" I snapped back at her. She threw her head back in a chuckle.

"Oh, nothing." Her voice slithered across my skin. Goddess, I fucking _hate_her. She's such a manipulative rude ass bitch. "Anyway, I just came to tell you I had such a lovely time with you three weeks ago." She gave me a wink, and then gave Romani a huge fake smile.

"Link, what does that mean? What is she saying? Who is she?" I could feel Romani start to pull away from me.

"I have no idea what she is talking about, Romani. This is what she does though. She is a snake, and she ruins people's lives." I warned her. I noticed she still had her stupid smirk on her face. What the fuck is she planning?

"You're not even going to introduce me, Link? Fine, I'll do it myself." She stuck out one of her long arms to Romani. She awkwardly took Lyra's hand and gave it a light shake, however, Lyra tightened her grip, refusing to let Romani's hand go. "My name is Lyra Heights. I'm actually one of Link's ex-girlfriends, oh, and I guess now the mother of his child." Romani jumped back and out of Lyra's hold and looked at me. Her mouth hung wide open in shock, much like my own.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_, there is absolutely no way she is having my kid. We broke up years ago, and about a month ago randomly showed up just to torment me again. Lyra and I aren't involved with one another." I defended myself. Lyra seemed to think what I said was hysterical because she bust out into a fit of laughter. Romani was glaring and her eyes shifted back and forth between the two of us. I could tell she wanted to cry, and that she probably didn't trust me after the fight we had and how I wasn't a very good boyfriend. "Romani, you have to believe me. I would never lie to you about this." I pleaded with her.

"Actually, he is lying." Lyra chuckled. I noticed she had pulled two things out of the purse she was carrying. She placed both of them in Romani's hands. One appeared to be a photograph, the other a pregnancy test that was positive. The photograph held a picture of Lyra lying on top of me and we were both naked.

Romani took a step away from me, I could see tears slightly glistening in her blue orbs. I could see her lower lip start to tremble, and then she reached out her hand and smacked me across the face. "I can't believe you, Link! This relationship is over! Don't ever talk to me again!" She shouted before running away from us in tears.

"Wait, Romani!" I called out to her as she was running, but she didn't turn around or acknowledge it. I felt Lyra's hands wrap and my arm. I pushed her off and gave her a disgusted face. "What the fuck is your deal?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Is your only purpose in life to fuck up mine? You're like a ghost that is constantly haunting me! And how the fuck did those pictures even happen?" I saw her lips form into a wicked grin.

"You don't remember?" She bit her lip and strutted closer to me. She grasped my chin in her hand and pulled my face closer to hers. "We fucked 3 weeks ago." I yanked my face out her hands and backed up.

"That isn't true. You're lying, because I'd never do that." I assured myself. She pursed her lips and let out a dark chuckle.

"Oh, Link, we both know you're not entirely sure of what you would and wouldn't do." She gave me a sly smirk and I could feel my blood boiling. "By the way," she begins to say while reaching into her bag. She pulled out a small piece of plastic and held it out for me to look at.

"I'm _pregnant_."


	12. Problems

**Pairing:** Link x Zelda

**Timeline:** Modern AU

**Warnings:** Swearing, Sexual Language, Drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Zelda or these characters.

**AN: **_Tfw you die mentally and forget about your fanfics because everything else is really stressful and you feel awful for a year + because u know u need to update but push it further and further back_

_#whoops_

_I'm sorry._

**Chapter 12: Problems**

**.x.**

_**Last time on, The Wolf and The Lamb**_

_"You don't remember?" She bit her lip and strutted closer to me. She grasped my chin in her hand and pulled my face closer to hers. "We fucked 3 weeks ago." I yanked my face out her hands and backed up._

_"That isn't true. You're lying, because I'd never do that." I assured myself. She pursed her lips and let out a dark chuckle_

_"Oh, Link, we both know you're not entirely sure of what you would and wouldn't do." She gave me a sly smirk and I could feel my blood boiling. "By the way," she begins to say while reaching into her bag. She pulled out a small piece of plastic and held it out for me to look at._

_"I'm pregnant."_

Shock took me over, I was paralyzed. My own personal nightmare had become my reality. Lyra was pregnant, and the kid was mine. It all sounded too fake, but I wouldn't put it past her to pull a stunt like this. There was only one thing I could think to do: run.

I did a 180 and booked it for my car, leaving Lyra behind me. I could hear her shrieking behind me as I ran off. I made it to my car and I immediately began to drive off. I could only think of one place to go. Zelda's house. My apartment wasn't safe because Lyra apparently could get in when she wanted to, and knew where it was. So, Zelda's house is where I would make my escape too.

My heart and mind were racing as I drove 30 minutes to her family's mansion. Upon arrival I was surprised to see her looking out of her bedroom window, as if she was expecting me to show up. By the time I was parked and collected all my stuff out of my car, she was already waiting for me at the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Well, I've run into a bit of trouble, and there was only one person I could think to go to at a time like this" I responded sheepishly. I watched her grin widen because she knew she was starting to win me over. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at her. "So are you going to let me in, or am I going to have to stand out here all night?" I asked her sarcastically.

She giggled and moved over, allowing me entrance to her house. The two of us walked side by side up to her room.

"So, what brings you here? You said you have a problem?"

I sighed. "Yea, and it's one I have no clue how to deal with. You see, I've done something I never thought I'd do, and it ended with something that I could have only hoped would never have happened."

"Well, that could be a lot of things, Link. Could you maybe be a little bit more specific?" She looked at me while furrowing her brows.

I nodded. "Yea, I can. I don't think I have ever told you about one of my ex's. Her name is Lyra, and we dated for a long time, and when we went off to college, she wound up cheating on me and I caught her the weekend I had come to surprise her with a visit. And now she's managed to worm her way back into my life. A few weeks ago she visited me at my apartment, and I was unable to turn her away, and I have no memory of what happened, but she said she is pregnant. Not only that, she told me all of this while I was with Romani, and now she hates me."

Zelda's eyes widened and looked as if they might pop out of her head. "That is a huge predicament! Maybe Lyra is lying to ruin your life? She sounds like the kind of person who would do that."

"You could be right, but I'm just worried about if it is true, then I'm going to have a kid, and not just that, a kid with her." I groaned out loud. My head was throbbing from all the shock and stress of the situation.

"Zelda, is it okay if I crash here tonight? I don't really want to go back to my apartment, or be by myself."

"I don't see why it would be a problem, but let me ask my dad first." I'll be back. She left me alone in her room, while she went off to find her dad. I sat down on her bed, which was easily the most comfortable bed I had ever sat on in my life. I couldn't help but to feel drowsy just by sitting on it.

"I'm sure laying down wouldn't be too bad of an idea…" I said to myself. I felt my body fall against the soft plush of her bed, and all I could feel was sleep lulling me away.


	13. Twisted Fates

**Pairing:** Link x Zelda

**Timeline:** Modern AU

**Warnings:** Swearing, Sexual Language, Drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Zelda or these characters.

**AN: **_I hope all of you enjoy chapter 13. I tried to make it a longer more story and action based chapter since the last one was so short. _

_I am going to try to keep doing what I had done before, which is if I get 10 reviews on this chapter, then I will post the following chapter within a day or two from the 10th review! _

_The next chapter is going to have a giant time skip because there is something I really want to write about, and I think all of you will really enjoy it! _

**Chapter 13: Twisted Fates**

**.x.**

The next morning I awoke to 5 missed calls from an unknown number, and all I could assume was that they were all from Lyra. I couldn't help but to sigh as I recalled the events of the night before.

"Are you feeling any better?" I heard Zelda call from her bathroom.

"I'm really not sure. I still have no clue what I'm going to do if she is telling the truth."

"I mean, you could always just run away. I heard Skyloft is always wanting people to move there to help their economic growth, or whatever." She chuckled. I rolled my eyes at her,

"I mean, sure I could run away, but chances are she would find me, and then I'd be in the same situation, just in a different location." I groaned. I let me back fall against her bed. My thoughts were racing faster and more wilder than a roadrunner. "Maybe I should drag her to a doctor's office and demand that they run a test in front of my own eyes, then I would know for sure if she's telling the truth or not."

"I mean you could, but what if she says no?"

"Well then I will know for sure that she is lying to me without a doubt." I could see Zelda nod at my logic. "If she's not pregnant then she won't want to go to the office to be proven wrong. If she really is, then she has no reason to refuse going to prove my paranoia regarding the situation."

"Well what if she thinks she really is pregnant and got a false positive test?"

"I hadn't really thought of that, but I can only see her doing this as a way of lying to me to make my life awful." I watched Zelda shrug. Part of me wanted to just face the situation head on, and figure out the truth, but another part of me just wants to run away and not be bothered with all this and start a new life.

"By the way, I told my dad what was going on and he said you're more than welcome to stay in a guest room until you get it figured out. He doesn't want you feeling like you aren't safe in your own home." I gave me a giddy smile. Her dad could be nice, when he wanted to. I will definitely say he's been better since I started watching over his daughter.

"Well I will have to thank him. Would you like to accompany me to my apartment to gather up some stuff?" She nodded and let me know we could go whenever I wanted to.

An hour later we arrived at my apartment, and the first thing I noticed was there was a note stuck to my door.

_"Link, _

_ It's your love, Lyra. I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about how things turned out and I would like to speak with you as soon as you can. I miss you. This could be our chance to start our lives together all over again. Don't you want that? If you wish to contact me, you can reach me at any of these numbers, or my address. _

_Work: 349-0067-9005_

_Home/Cell: 312-9908-4567_

_Address: 1236 Zora Lane in Hyurle_

_ Love always, _

_ Lyra."_

I could feel the disgust twisting in my stomach, causing a churning to occur. I crumpled the note within my hand and began to unlock and enter my apartment.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep that safe, just in case you do need to get a hold of her?" I could hear the concern in her voice. I nodded my head and handed it to her.

"Just hold onto this for me for a second, would you?" she nodded while I began packing up some stuff of mine. I grabbed about a week's worth of clothes, as well as my toiletries and personal care items. I packed up my cat Fi's stuff as well. There was no way I'd be leaving her here all by herself. "Your parent's won't care if I bring my cat, right? Because I don't really have anywhere else to take her."

"It should be fine if she stays in the room and it's running around the house and getting lost or anything. My parents honestly won't notice as long as she just hangs out in the guest room. She doesn't have any accidents, right?" She bit her lip.

"Oh no, she doesn't. She is a really well behaved feline." I nodded in confidence about my pet. I loaded her up into her travel cage and let Zelda know I was all good to go. The two of us made our way back out to my car and she carried Fi there while I locked up my apartment. When I got into my car I happened to notice a car I had never seen parked in a spot adjacent from mine.

"Hey, Zelda, can you see if anyone is sitting in that green car right over there?" I pointed to it. I knew they wouldn't be able to see us looking there since my windows were tinted rather dark.

"Uhm, yea I think I can see someone sitting in there. It looks like they are waiting for someone, maybe?" I could hear uneasiness in her voice.

"Okay, well, I have a bad feeling about it. Let's see if they follow us out of here, and if they do I need you to hold on to Fi and as well as you to hold on tight." She nodded at my instructions and her brow furrowed at the same time. "It'll be okay, for all I know I could just be paranoid."

I started my car and began to pull out of my spot and I noticed the other car turn on. I felt a wave of anxiety pass over me. "Shit, okay hold on Zelda we are about to book it." I put my car into drive and made it to the intersection of my apartment, and when I was able to turn to the right, the two of us peeled off down the road, the opposite way of her house.

"Link where are we going?" She questioned. I could her the concern and confusion in her voice.

"I think that's Lyra, and she's following us. I don't want her to know where I am staying so we are going to try to lose her, okay? Just hang out tight." I glanced up in my rear view mirror and could see the car turning right just as I had. My first instinct was to immediately begin to drive faster, and the car followed suit and began to chase after us while we drove down the road. I swerved in and out of traffic and between cars, trying not to get trapped behind anyone and give her an opportunity to catch up.

"Link, look out, that light is yellow, you need to stop!" Zelda warned me. However, I wasn't ready to get caught by her just yet. I pushed my gas pedal down even more, and soar through the yellow light that was transitioning to red. The car that was following us followed suit, however they passed right through a red light. I could only focus on getting out of there that I didn't noticed what happened behind us.

"Link, did you hear that?" Zelda asked, shaken by what was going on.

"No, I didn't. What was it?"

"It sounded like there was a wreck, like that car hit someone or someone hit them!" She gasped.

I checked up in my mirror, and sure enough another car had t-boned the green one from the driver's side. I didn't want to go back and check, so I kept driving.

"We're going back to your house. This will be on the new, no doubt about it." I told Zelda. She nodded in agreement and the two of us drove through Hyrule to get back to her house. When we arrived we grabbed all my stuff and quickly shuffled into the house and through everything into the guest room so we could check the news, and sure enough, the anchors were talking about the accident that had happened about an hour and a half prior.

"And here on Fairy Road, there was a two car accident earlier. Sources say that the green car was chasing someone down the road, but they were lost sight of shortly after the accident occurred. The green car had ran a red like, and someone passing through the intersection of Fairy Road and Kokori Ave hit the driver's side of the car head on, killing the driver of the green car.

"The driver was identified to be female, around the age of 24. She was from out of area, and was identified as Lyra Fitzgerald and she from the Termina region. Recent researchers said that Lyra was here visiting the doctor regarding a possible pregnancy, however the autopsy that was preformed proves otherwise. That is all on this accident."

I felt Zelda's eyes on me. "Well, Link, you were right that she was following us…" she tried to comfort me, but it just didn't feel right.

"Oh my goddess? She's dead. And it's not really my fault, but it feels like it is?" I mean, we know for a fact that she was lying to me, but she's dead now!" I could feel my head spinning and my heart was racing.

"Link, it is not your fault that she interrupted your life and lied to you and chased you down a major road in Hyrule to trap you into her lies. She did this to herself by being a reckless driver and an awful person. No one has any idea that it was you she was chasing or why she was chasing you. You have nothing to worry about now. You're free from her lying and deceiving." I could feel her hand on mine as she tried to comfort me. It was warm and soft.

"Yea, you're right. This wasn't my fault." I nodded in agreement with her words. "Thank you for being there with me and for me. I appreciate it. Everyone deserves to know someone like you." I gave her a soft smile, which she returned.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like a little bit of time to myself."

She nodded and left the room. The second the door shut, I couldn't help but to break down in tears.

_Till next time…_

_Queen Hylia_


	14. Link

**Pairing:** Link x Zelda

**Timeline:** Modern AU

**Warnings:** Swearing, Sexual Language, Drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Zelda or these characters.

**Chapter 14: Link**

**.x.**

**Oct 29****th**

**Two Months Later**

The cold autumn air whipped around my face and occasionally blew my bangs into my eyes. I sat on a bench that over looked Lake Hylia. It had been two months since the wreck that took Lyra's life. Since then I had been in and out of investigations, as well as psychiatric offices. Police often questioned my involvement with her death, but my answer was always the same. She was threatening me and blackmailing me to be involved in situations I had no desire to be in, and it turned into her stalking me, and in my desperate attempts to escape, she died. After a while, they gave up and shut her case down, however, my therapist(s) didn't give up.

Every Monday afternoon, I'd sit in an office with a different person, attempting to help me after the traumatic experience. They would always try to get me to talk about my feelings, and nightmares, or if I was sleeping and eating. Some were luckier with getting answers than others were. Most of them advised me to move in with someone else, so I wouldn't be alone. I didn't have the will to move all the way out to Outset Island with my sister, so Zelda's family prompted that I move in with them; I accepted.

Daphnes was surprisingly kind during my time of need. He often told me to take a break from work and to figure out my mental state before trying to move forward with my life. Amelia was often at the house with me, and the two of us spent a lot of time talking about things. She often showed me a lot of comfort regarding the events that had happened. She was usually the person I opened up to the most about it, and she had suggested I tried therapy.

After a few sessions, I had been diagnosed with PTSD, however, some of the therapists believe I had been living with an undiagnosed case for some time now. Growing up was honestly rough for my sister and I. We lived with our elderly grandma when we were younger, however she passed when I was about 8 years old and my younger sister Aryll, was about 5 years old. Both of our parents were lost at sea shortly after Aryll turned two years old, and we lived with our grandma, until her passing. Shortly after that, Aryll and I were brought to the main land of Hyrule, where we lived in and out of foster homes. When I turned 18, I was lucky enough to receive the opportunity to attend Hyrule University and successfully get a bachelor's degree in Business. Aryll and I shared a one bedroom apartment, up until I graduated college, and she turned 19. I had secured my job with Daphnes and sent her back to Outset Island, like she had wanted.

Shortly after the accident, Aryll came to visit me to make sure that I was doing alright, which was sweet of her. Sometimes I think she blames herself for not being totally there for me when she should have been. I always tell her not to worry because it isn't her fault.

As far as thing with Zelda go, they have changed dramatically since I had first met her. That fateful April morning when we bumped into one another in the elevator was life changing. At first, I hated having to be around her, but overtime she began to grow quite dear to me. When she wasn't in her private lessons, she was usually right by my side helping me through things. We had many late nights where she would just stay up and talk to me or try to distract me from my nightmares or keep me company when I couldn't sleep.

Sometime after the accident Romani even tried to contact me to apologize and fix things with me. '_Oh Link, I heard about the accident on the news! I'm so sorry to have heard what happened and I'm so sorry that I didn't trust you. It just seemed too real at the time.' _ I could still hear her voice ringing in my ears. She had tried to contact me numerous times throughout the past few weeks, however, I never got back to her. It didn't feel right to continue to see Romani. In fact, I don't think it ever felt right seeing her or being with her.

I heard a branch snap from behind, snapping me out of my thoughts immediately. I glanced behind my shoulder, a little jumpy at the sudden noise.

_"Link?" _ I heard a female voice say, almost in disbelief that it was me. I turned around completely, and of course out of every one who could have been wandering around the park on this day, it was Romani. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for weeks? Where in the hell have you even been?!" She sounded baffled and hurt.

I wasn't really sure what to tell her.

"I know." I muffled out. "I've just have had a lot on my mind and a lot on my plate and I'm not sure what to even say to you now." I slightly coughed, trying to mask the fact that I was feeling awkward.

"Well, maybe a simple explanation? I think I deserve at least that much." She tracked herself right over to the bench I was seated on, and sat down right next to me. "What has even been going on?" I could see the hurt and confusion in her eyes.

"Right…" I paused, looking for the right words to say to her. "Romani, when we met Lyra that night in August, I know what she had seemed bad, hell it was bad. I am 100% sure I did sleep with her, but I was drugged, so I don't remember it. However, I do know she wasn't pregnant and it was all a crazy scheme to get back at me, or back with me. I probably don't have answers to questions you have, like how did she even know I was here and why did she even come back, or why now of all times. I don't know. We met shortly before I turned 18, when I was still living in foster care with my younger sister." I choked out. I could see confusion twisting on Romani's face.

"You were in foster care?" She whispered.

"Yea. From the time I was 8, till I was 18. I got lucky enough to receive a scholarship to attend University. I met Lyra one day when she was leaving class from the high school she attended. It was shortly after I had turned 18 and moved my sister and me into our own place. Lyra was 17, turning 18 and graduating that summer, and meeting her was like meeting the person I had been waiting to meet my whole life. We accidently bumped into one another, and after a few hours of chatting and her questions, we decided to see one another again, and again and again, and soon enough, we were together. We dated for 2 years, and it was probably the best, but the worst two years of my life…" I paused, trying to recollect my thoughts.

"We had a very rocky relationship. We fought quite a lot. She came from a very successful family, and was spoiled to the core, and if she wanted something, she got it. At the time when we met, I was the new and exciting thing to date since I wasn't in high school and none of her friends would even know me. I was star struck simply because I didn't think anyone would ever actually take an interest in me. She was always demanding I take her out places or buy her the things she wanted, even though I didn't really have the money for it trying to provide for my sister and me. When she graduated high school we were both planning on going to college, different schools too. I went to Hyrule University and she was planning on attending school at The University of Termina. We both finished out freshman years, and were together that entire summer, then went back for our sophomore years, and one weekend I wanted to surprise her by visiting her, and it turns out she had been cheating on me.

"I have no idea how long the affair had been going on for, but the second I saw what was happening, I backed out of the relationship, and cut all contact with her. And three years passed, and that's when one night she showed up in my apartment, and that's when all these games started. And when she died, that's when they ended." I let out a huge sigh. I glanced over at Romani was looked like she was about to start crying at any given moment. "Hey, don't cry." I nudged her. She shook her head and glanced away.

"I just never knew that you had so much stuff happen before we met. I mean, I know when we had met you were very set on not being involved in any relationships, but I had no idea as to why that was. It all kind of makes sense now." I nodded at her comments. "Link, I am sorry I couldn't be there for you, but I would like to be there if you would give me the chance to." She said firmly, but sincerely.

While the idea of it sounded appealing, deep down in my heart I knew that it wasn't meant to be for the two of us.

"Romani. You are a great and wonderful person, however, I just don't think you were meant to be great and wonderful for me." I paused, scratching the back of my head while thinking of how to let her down. "You didn't do anything wrong, however, I think there is someone else who I am meant to be with, and it's not anything you did. It's just something I realized these past few months…" I trailed off.

"It's Zelda, isn't it?" I snapped my attention to her. I personally wasn't even thinking of anyone in particular, just more of a generalization.

"Zelda? Like, Zelda and me dating?" I questioned, almost baffled by her thought. After letting it soak in for a second, I realized how sweet the thought had tasted, and when I spoke it, it was like a Christmas candy treat. "Oh my god." I sat in shock and the realization of my own feelings. "It's Zelda…" I heard Romani let out a sigh that sounded like a laugh of self-pity.

"I always had a feeling." Romani laughed to herself. "I hope the two of you are very happy, Link. See you around." She said with tears bubbling in her eyes. I watched as she stood up and walked away from me, shaking her head. I stood up and began to walk to other way, back towards my car.

"I have to tell her how I feel."

**AN: **_I wanted a less dramatic chapter since the last one was so action packed. I also felt now was the perfect time to kind of reveal Link's past with him growing up, as well as him and Lyra's dealio. I also felt like Link and Romani needed some sort of closure, just due to the fact that it was so abrupt and confusing when they did originally split. Also I bet you all are going to be excited to know what happens next as far as the story goes. _

_Till next time…_

_Queen Hylia _


	15. Zelda

**Pairing:** Link x Zelda

**Timeline:** Modern AU

**Warnings:** Swearing, Sexual Language, Drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Zelda or these characters.

**AN: **_So, this idea was given to me by GlamAngel3766! When I had originally started this story I had wanted to switch POV's between Link and Zelda, but wound up just sticking with Link's POV._

_So, here is a bonus chapter in Zelda's point of view._

**Chapter 15: Zelda's Logs (BONUS CHAPTER)**

**.x.**

_March 13__th_

_Today Daddy was beginning to plan his summer bash event. Even though the event wasn't until later August, he always like to make sure everything was assembled in advance. I mean, he does through spectacular events that carry the finest cuisine from the different regions, the DJ, the guest list, decorations, event planners, and so forth. _

_He constantly asked me if there was anyone in particular that I had wanted to invite, but my answer is always no. I don't have anyone to invite to these events and it honestly breaks my heart. I don't think he understands just how lonely I am in this house. Despite the love and happiness I find within my family, it just isn't enough for me. Hilda has her model friends, and from there she also has other famous friends. Sheik has her university friends. Rauru has Navi and whomever else the two of them meet with. _

_Then there is just me. I have no one. _

_I have begged him from the time I was 14 to let me enter public school and make my own friends, or even attend a private school, but he said he always felt I was safer getting my education from a private instructor and being home schooled, just like the rest of my siblings were. After a while, I gave up on the school fight, and tried to approach it from a new perspective. _

_I'd ask him about maybe finding me a care taker, and he would scoff and say it was unneeded since I had my family. I couldn't take the isolation anymore. I told him about how alone I was and how just having my family wasn't enough since everyone was always too busy with their careers or school to even acknowledge me half of the time. I think he finally understood the hurt I was feeling. _

_He promised to find a way to fix it._

_April 6__th_

_Today Daddy asked me to stop by the office, because he claimed he found the solution to my situation. He did, however I wanted an alteration to his plan. He wanted to ask his assistant, Cremia to become my personal care taker and make sure that I wasn't trapped in the house by myself, however, Cremia is like 30 years old. And that morning when I entered the elevator, I met the most interesting of characters. He was a younger guy, probably only a few years older than me, and I felt like his eyes held the same loneliness mine held. When I spoke with my father, I begged and pleaded for him to ask the young man with the dirty blond hair and blue eyes to do the job. My father refused at first, claiming it was highly inappropriate for a young lady of my age to be hanging around with someone nearly 6 years older than me. But, I argued. I told him it wasn't fair to refer to me as an adult in nearly every other situation I was put in, and then to go back to treating me like a child when we disagreed on the slightest of things. _

_Don't get me wrong, Cremia is a sweet lady, but there was no way a 30 year old would have any interest in spending time with a 17 year old. I felt as though I had a better chance with this young man than I did her. _

_And sure enough, after several minutes of disagreeing and arguing back in forth, he finally caved and gave into my wishes. And by the end of that day, the young man, named Link, was my first and newest friend. _

_I was giddy with excitement. My first friend. _

_Not only that, but he was pretty easy on the eyes as well. _

_That night, the two of us went out to dinner, and I felt so awkward and embarrassed. I wasn't sure how to act, so I tried joking with him, and he took it off as me acting like a child, and I feel as though he detests me a little bit. There was a waitress, who was one of his friends, and I feel as though she wished he wasn't there with me, and I feel as though she isn't going to be an easy hill to climb. _

_This won't be an easy task to accomplish, but one I will overcome. I hope. _

_April 21__st_

_Today I managed to convince Link to come over to my house. Surprisingly, all of my siblings were home so he was able to meet the 3 of them. They all really seem to like him, which is important to me. They all agreed to play hide and seek with me, which was fun, but the thought of what happened when we were in that closet makes my heart soar. _

_I had never been kissed prior to that. I never thought my first kiss would be with someone so… attractive. Over the past few weeks of spending time with Link and getting to know him, I think we are starting to warm up to one another, I'm sure I still come off as an annoying kid sometimes, but I don't mean to do it intentionally. _

_I feel as though he let me win at hide and seek to make up for what he did. And even if that's true, I would do it all over again. Being stuck in that closet with him, anxious with the anticipation of potentially being caught by one of my 3 siblings. The coolness of his lips on mine, the way he held me in his arms. It was all too magical. _

_And even then, the aftermath of dressing him up in my cosmetics and making him wear one of my dresses still made my heart race. _

_I hope we have another day like this one soon._

_July 17__th_

_I think my heart is cracking under the pressure of my mind. Today was the first day I hadn't even heard from Link at all. Over the past few months felt as though things were going well, and we were really starting to enjoy one another's company, but what I saw today is making me reconsider all of it. The waitress from the restaurant, I think he name was Romani, was out with Link. More specifically, on a date with him. I don't know if he kissed her to spite me, and if he did then I don't know what I have done wrong to make him feel like he has to act that way with me? _

_Sure, we talked about OUR kiss and it obviously meant nothing, or so I agreed with him. He did it just for the sake of the moment to keep both of us safe from the seeker… It meant nothing. But I still can't help but to feel like when I catch him randomly glancing at me, it means something, and that he is using her as a way to keep anything more from happening between us; or he is just trying to deny if he is feeling anything. _

_Boys are stupid and a constant mystery. _

_But, I am hopeful that it won't last long. _

_July 24__th __\- morning _

_TODAY IS THE DAY. TODAY IS THE DAY. _

_Link and I are spending all weekend together at the amusement park and mall, and I am super excited! I know he mostly agreed to go with me because my father implied to him that he wanted to go with me, but this means he won't be with that girl. I have to start getting ready because he could be here anytime now._

_July24__th__\- night_

_Well, today was an eventful day. Link and I had a nice car trip up here, and then our time at the amusement park was even wonderful. We couldn't stop laughing and telling jokes. However, our fun was unfortunately ruined by a gang of jerks who tried to pull a move on me. And Link, heroically jumped in the save me. _

_It felt like a scene in a movie, granted I was so frightened and shaken when it occurred and after it. Link beat all three of them up, and then carried me all the way back here, just for my sake. He is truly a hero. When we arrived back to our room, I broke into tears because my adrenaline had worn off, and I was so overwhelmed, the only thing I could do was to burst into tears. He held me and soothed me through it though._

_It meant so much to me, and he means so much to me._

_I don't know what I would do if I didn't know him. _

_He is absolutely fantastic. _

_July 25__th _

_I have finally arrived home from my weekend get away with Link. Overall the weekend was a blast, and I feel as though we are closer than ever before. He didn't push me away when I snuggled up next to him last night, which was surprising. It's not like I purposefully did it to try to be seductive or anything, honestly, I was still a bit nervous over the events that had happened earlier that day, and wanted to feel close with him. _

_He had taken me out shopping all day, which was amazing. He didn't protest much whenever it came to me wanting to go to a store, and afterward the two of us shared a nice dinner together. _

_However, we did get into a slight argument on the way back to my house. I feel awful for snapping at him about his relationship with Romani, and I know I really shouldn't have since we are just friends. But, I am a bit confused as to what just happened in the parking lot between us. It felt like we wanted to kiss me, or embrace me in a romantic manner, but I knew I had to stop him because I don't just want to be there on the side of their "relationship." Oh goddesses, what do I do? _

_I just feel so jealous and helpless. _

_August 23__rd_

_Over the past month I could tell Link was acting weird, however he never gave any reasons to why he was. He just always felt like he was on edge, uneasy, and slightly panicky. It also felt like he was slightly distancing himself from me, which was slightly worrisome. _

_And then he came over earlier and told me what had been going on this past month._

_Apparently his most recent ex-girlfriend had been stalking him, and then broke into his house and then after that wound up drugging him and forcing him to have…relations…with her. And three weeks later she shows up, and completely ruins Link and Romani's "relationship" and reveals that she is pregnant with his child. _

_Personally, I think she is lying and just trying to manipulate Link into being with her, and hoping by doing that she will wind up getting pregnant sometime after that. Making Link feel like he has to stay and be there for and with her. It's pathetic. _

_She is pathetic. _

_What kind of person would cheat on Link? He is so kind and caring and understanding. She doesn't deserve him. She has no right to continuously hurt him like this again. My heart is aching for him. _

_No matter what happens, I will be there for him through this._

_Because I'm his…friend. _

_August 24__th_

_It is over, but Link is still suffering. _

_She died, in a car accident she caused. I witnessed it, and told him, but he kept driving, unable to go back at witness it for himself. She was trying to follow us, to find out where Link was staying for a few days, trying to twist him back into her net of lies, and it got her killed._

_When we got back to my house, we both rushed in to turn on the news to see if we would witness the event all over again. Her car was totaled, and there was a lot of medics and officers on the scene. The news anchor described the situation, and when we it was revealed that Lyra had really passed, I could see only remorse on Link's face. It was like his heart was breaking all over again. I was there for him, at least as best as I could have been there for him. Shortly after the coverage, he locked himself away in the guest room he is staying in. _

_I can only imagine what he is feeling. _

_A person who was once so dear to you to be completely gone from the face of the earth. _

_On the bright side though, she was lying. _

_September 24__th_

_It has been a month since Lyra's passing and since then Link had been in and out of therapy as well as police investigations. I could tell the stress of everything was wearing on him. I suggested him and I take a break somewhere far away just to get away from it all. He said he wished he had the will to even consider it. _

_Since the accident occurred Link had moved in with us because his therapists were concerned for his well-being of him living by himself. Well, all of us were concerned about his well-being. _

_The two of us often spent a lot of our time together, and during that time I learned a lot about him. Especially what his life was like growing up. _

_It breaks my heart knowing that he has spent so much of his time alone, but he doesn't have to feel alone anymore._

_I am here with him._

_I love him. _

**AN: **_I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!_

_Just a little note, I have gone back an edited chapters 1-10, and changed a few of the paragraphs with plot and different styles of writing from what I am putting out now. The main story has not changed overall. There were just a few sections that conflicted with what I put out in the last chapter with previous chapters and I had to fix it. _

_Till next time…_

_Queen Hylia_


End file.
